LW and DATS
by deepsrani
Summary: DISCONTINUEd! After 4 years Zoe's back but this time she's holding a massive secret that she can't even tell the other Legendary Warriors. At least Relena's there, Right?
1. Meet Zoe

**Chapter one: Meet Zoe**

Buzz…..Buzz…Buzz…CRASH!!!

The alarm bell rang and was instantly thrown across the vast purple bedroom. It had little purple walls and pink border around the top. On the walls were little butterfly decorations and one wall had pictures of digimon she drew and photos of her friends.

After several minutes Zoe Orimoto climbed out of her king size bed and went to go through her normal morning routine. Today was her first day at her new school. She'd never gone to public school, and she hoped Shibuya High would be a good experience. Although it could never to her previous adventure.

She changed out of her PJ's and she had brought especially for her new school. She had changed since her digital destiny. It had been five years but she never forgot. She meet digimon everyday, she would either fight them or play with them. She liked the second on better. She had lost contact with the legendary warriors after she got back. She left for Italy while the boys stayed. She hoped they hadn't forgot her, even though she lost contact she still thought of them, some more then others.

Her blonde hair had grown just past her shoulders and had been layered on her fifteenth birthday. She also added light purple steaks that symbolised her spirit. She still had the same emerald eyes, Full of innocence that made it easy for her to lie. But she didn't like to. She had curves in all the right places and clothes fitted her perfectly even though some were made to her size, just for her.

She wore a purple and silver skirt that ended just above her knees. Her top was pink and had a simple butterfly design in the bottom corner, and tiny cap sleeves. She put on her diamond studs on the way to the kitchen, only to be welcomed by a note on the fridge.

_Morning Zoe,_

_Hope you had a good sleep, I feel really bad but your dad and I had to go word, hope you understand._

_Relena said she'd meet you before you leave for school. It's not nice of us to not wish you good luck on your first day. On you dad's first day we found out the digital world was in trouble again. Talk about bad timing. Anyway hope this makes up for it. It's on the counter next to your breakfast._

_X mum X_

Zoe thought about what the note said '_dad found out the digital world needed help again on his first day in a new school. I found out the digital world needed help again in my first month in the country.'_ She walked towards the counter and found a little jewellery box next to her cereal box. She ate her breakfast at record speed, and saving the best till last she opened the box, only to be amazed.

A little note fell to the ground and blonde picked it up to read 'Good Luck'. In front of her was a thin silver chain with her symbol of wind as a pendent. She wore it instantly hoping it would bring her good luck.

She heard the front doorbell ring, so she grabbed her school bag and but on her silver boots. She opened her door on see her best friend standing in front of her. Relena. H. Norstein.

Zoe Orimoto was special. She was a legendary warrior. She was digidestined. She had the digidestined blood running through her. She was after all the only daughter of the digidestined of light and hope. Even though this was a secret. 


	2. Noble Blood

**Chapter 2- Noble Blood**

**Previously: **'Zoe opened the door to meet her best friend. Relena.H. Norstien.'

"Hi, Good Morning" Relena said in her nearly always cheery attitude. She was just like her brother in the planning, but apart from that Relena was much nicer.

"Good morning to you to, where's gatomon?"

"I'll show you later." They started walking towards Relena's black limo complete with the Norstien family crest.

"Oh, come on, this is my house and I know it takes five minutes to walk to the end of the drive. Do you want her to stay there the whole time, in that cramped confined space?" Zoe liked gatomon; the digicat always hated being confined, as Zoe learnt. They sat into the limo, and Relena finally gave in.

"Gatomon realise"

A second later the champion cat emerged in to the limo from Relena's Blue and silver digivice.

"Thank-you, do you know how cramped it is in their. I mean you can at least give me a toy or someone. However it is nice to finally stretch my tail."

"Anyway" Relena cut in "time to get to serious business. Zoe you know you're a member of DATS, so it' important that you don't tell anyone that you are a part of it."

"I know, I haven't told anyone for four years, why I would tell anyone now, is absurd. However why would you think I would tell anyone?"

"I didn't think you'd tell anyone but just thought I'd remind you."

"You're too much like your brother… as I have said before."

"Hey I resent that, cool necklace, that your spirit symbol isn't it."

"It's gorgeous…"

"The school's here" Gatomon cut in

"…tell me if there any cut guys."

"Fine, you better go, Thomas will be mad at you if you miss you first lesson with your tutor."

"Yh, ok, Bye!"

Zoe walked out of the limo and stood outside the school. And felt all eyes on her. She heard the limo drive away and she touched her wind symbol for good luck.

On her way to the front she heard lots of interesting gossip and people she didn't know. However one piece of gossip stuck out at her..

"The legendary warriors are soooo fit."

'it can't be' she thought.


	3. Meet the Gang

**This is my first fanfiction so I need reviews for improvements. Please review. **

**Thx to pokemon knight and Digibleach for my first reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or anything associated with the program. However I wish I did **

""**- means talking**

''**- means thinking **

**Chapter three: Meet the Gang**

**Previously: **_"The legendary warriors are soooo fit."_

'_It can't be' she thought._

Zoe walked into her new classroom and felt very out of place. Everyone was talking to their friends and other were throwing paper at their friends. She didn't have any friends so couldn't do either. She hoped Relena or someone else from DATS could have come with her, but knew they couldn't. Well not Keenan or Kristy.

She got her timetable from the receptionist and walked for ten minutes before she found where she needed to be. She felt all eyes on her as she stepped over the threshold. She didn't see the blue haired boy at first.

The teacher, Ms Hugh she later found out, introduced her to the class.

"Class, I would like you all to welcome Zoe Orimoto (**She used that last name as the real one's a secret)**. As you can see she's new, therefore I would like you to make her feel welcome."

She stopped talking to the class and turned to Zoe.

"Please go and sit behind Mr Minomoto, He's the one with the blue bandana around his head. Have fun at Shibuya High".

Zoe turned around to lock eyes with the younger blue head. She thought he had changed and was now kind of attractive. He had the blue eyes, the navy blue and his bandana to top it off. He wore blue jeans and a black and blur hoodie.

She was close to smiling as she walked over to her new seat. However thought against it as people didn't know she knew the boy. She wondered why Kouichi wasn't at school, because the last she knew both parents were ok with the other and the two twins went to the same school. But that was five years ago.

'Maybe something happened'. After about 5 minutes couldn't help not knowing so asked him.

"Hey Kouji, Where's Kouichi?"

Kouji turned around from this chair to face her. On a closer look she saw her wore a wristband that had the symbol of light on the top.

"Hello to you to Zoe, you can't ask how I am or say hello to me, and your already asking were Kouichi is, How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Oh, come on Kouji, I said Hey. Fine, I'll start again. Oh, Hi Kouji, How are you, it's been so long. What are you doing here? Woah this is a pleasant surprise. I was wondering where's Kouichi, last I knew you to went to the same school?"

"That's better" he said before getting lightly hit on the arm. "Ouch, you do that's still sore from Crusadermon attacks, yh she got me bad. Anyway as I was saying, I fine, and Kouichi just running late like someone else I know." He finished leaving Zoe confused.

'Who was this other person and why was the older twin late, he's never late, he's the sensible one out of the two.'

She was about to ask him when the bell rang and the twin turned to her.

"Find me at lunch time; I'll reintroduce you to some people."

"Oh, Ok."

With that he left leaving only Zoe with a brunette girl.

"Hi" the girl said as Zoe walked to the door.

"Hey". She replied uncomfortably

"Wait up" the girl asked as she too walked towards the door the two girls walked together to their next class. "Your Zoe right? I'm Sarah."

"Yeh that me, nice to meet you." She still had manners, 'maybe it all those formal parties' she thought.

"You too. You and Kouji seemed to know each other."

"Yh I know him. Why?"

"It's nothing, see you round." With that the Sarah walked into a class which Zoe guessed was her first class.

The rest of the day went by a blur, only consisting of her being introduced then learning something she already knew. 'Those lessons with Relz and Thomas really come in handy'.

She walked into the pure white lunch hall with no problems. Actually she asked a boy to take her there and he did. She saw Kohji sitting at a large table that would seat about 8 people. She nearly reached the table when her Prada bag started to vibrate. She placed the earpiece where it needed to be and knew instantly who the voice on the other end belonged to.

"Hey Zoe, How's you're new school, I woke up late, well my five year old sister woke me up, but it's the same thing. Relena told me it was your first day and that this was your lunchtime, so I called to wish you luck. Kristy Says Hi too."

Zoe sat on the Chair Kouji told her to sit on when see replied.

"Calm down, I'm fine, you talk very fast sometimes, that's not a good thing. I've got to go, talk to you later, and tell Kristy I said hi back. Bye"

"Bye". With that she put the earpiece back into her bag.

Kouji had listened to this brief convo, well what Zoe said, and realised that if Zoe was dating this Keenan then a brown haired boy would be crushed. So he thought he'd before the Brunette appeared.

"So, who are Keenan and Kristy?"

"Their just my friends."

The boy felt better if she was going out with him then she would have said my boyfriend. He was going to keep talking when he, as well as the whole hall, heard Zoe's name being called.

Kouji sighed 'they couldn't even wait until they reached the table. Typical.'

The rest of the group power walked over to the table and sat down after giving the blonde enormous hugs.

"Oh my gosh. Guys." Zoe said trying to take in the site before.

Kouichi was still like he used to look only he lost his hat and wore clothes that made him look opposite to his brother. He too had a wristband but it had the symbol of darkness. Zoe knew that Kouichi liked his spirits but still didn't like the fact he nearly killed his brother.

Tommy had grown and now was just her height; he had lost the large head thing and now settled for an orange baseball cap with his symbol of ice on it. JP had lost weight and he'd gotten her 'digiworld crush' as he called it, for which she was much pleased. To her surprise Shinya was also at the table with them, but wasn't shocked just smirking. Looking between her and his brother.

Takuya looked better then in the digital world, the football had him good. He had left his goggles after they came back. He said it had sentimental value and didn't want them to be damaged. He had a one of his ears studded and the earring was of his symbol of fire.

Hoping to break the tension she asked the first question that came into her mind.

"Why do I keep hearing legendary warriors everywhere?" she said inclining her head towards the name plate on the table.

No one said it had to be a good first question.

**Finished. I know it's long then the other one but I felt it and to be. Please Review; it's that white and green button. Thx **


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**Sorry to everyone that has been reading this story.**

**But, I will not be able to publish anymore chapters for one to two months because of family emergencies**

**Deeps**


	5. Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with digimon.**

**Chapter 4– Truths**

_Previously_: _"Why do I keep hearing legendary warriors everywhere?"_

Zoe could not have asked a worse first question. She didn't ask how are you? Or what did you do after we got back. She asked a question that she didn't even think through.

Luckily no one else thought this was a bad question, they all had pretty embarrassed faces, like they done something they shouldn't have. Tommy got over this look first, Zoe thought it would be Shinya as he didn't even know why they all looked as they did, and he told her that it was there group name as it was easier to refer to them. Kouichi added that no one knew why they were called that (**Sorry Digibleach).**

"So, Z, where did you go after left as, I mean we got back?" The remaining two teenagers into a face that looked as if they wanted to murder JP for being so rude. Which was not intention, he just didn't think about what he said until after he said, like Takuya but he wouldn't say that Zoe. Takuya answered the question, as he saw Zoe hurt face, like the warrior he is.

"JP, you idiot, She sent us all the email about where she went. And I know you got one coz I saw your name on the sent list as well as everyone else's."

"Oh, sorry, Z," he apologised.

"So, Zoe we know why you went, but what are you doing back here?"

"Why do you not want me to be here?" she answered/questioned smiling.

"Course we want you to be here, Shut up Kouichi!"

"I'm only joking Takuya."

"Zoe tell us, and stop trying to change the subject." Kouji was getting bored, but instantly wanted to take back what he said as he saw Zoe starting to look at her feet.

"Well, lots of things have happened to me once we got back from the DW. I was only in Italy for two months before I came back here. After we got back my parents died"

'Yeh, by a digimon'

Zoe turned as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gazed into soft chocolate eyes. Everyone watched as Takuya just registered what he was doing.

"What? She need support if she going to tell us what happened."

'That was lame' him and his best friend thought at the same time. Kouji was not going to miss the chance to embarrass Takuya, therefore was the first to speak.

"And that just happened to be you?"

Takuya glared at his best friend. The blush he previously had vanished as all you could see now was anger on the tanned boy's face.

"That still doesn't explain what your doing here Zoe. Don't get me wrong we all love it that your back." Kouichi asked hoping to avoid the fit between his younger brother and the head first leader. The two got into fights, and let's say they did not end well.

Usually in them getting detention and sometimes they got excluded for a week, however they always ended up with bruises, when the fight got bad. The second and third only happened once or twice.

Still looking at her feet she continued. "Well, I said my parents died, but I found out they weren't my parents after all. My real parents were here in Shibuya so I had to come back here four years ago."

All the boys looked stunned as they just registered what she said, while staring at her face, making her self conscious.

Shinya was first to recover, "So… who are your parents then?"

She turned to look at the 13 year old, he gave her a look that said she didn't have to tell them, but she could if she wanted to. Zoe knew she would have to tell them, if she didn't it would come out in a much worse way. She smiled at him while saying "Kari and TK Takaishi."

Tommy was next, "The rich family. They have everything they would they want to put you up for adoption?"

'This is getting interesting, might as well get it over with' she thought.

She took a deep breath; secretly she wished she would never have to tell them this. She took a sideward glance toward Shinya, but knew she could tell them, he would know what they were talking about. "You see…"

"Yes, Zoe we can see, we do have eyes you know, even not like this." Kouichi joked, something inside him told him she was sad about this part, and he could see the darkness that had developed around her when see said those two words. **(A.N think about why this is, comes up later, but think about, send in ideas).**

After smiling she continued "well, their digidestined, but their not like us, we were the 4th to save the digiworld. They were part of the first and second and group."

She saw the looks that varied shock to confusion. Then she carried on. "to answer your question Tommy, I had to go, imagine what would happen if the daughter of light and hope was born, the digimon would think that I'm like all powerful, like my mum and dad, which I'm not. They would have followed me everywhere when we went and…"

She didn't get to finish as the bell went for end of lunch. All the boys knew what she was going to say. ' they didn't want me to go to the digiworld in the first place.' 


	6. Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with digimon.**

**Chapter 5: Problems**

**Sarah's POV**

Sarah walked into English and sat down next to her best friend, Kate. Kate had brunette hair, with blonde highlights, her eyes were ocean blue, but Sarah knew they were contacts. Sarah's face turned from starting to talk to her best friend, when she saw the three of the hottest guys in the school hanging out with the new girl. The new girl was pretty, all the guys were talking about her, but none of them had the guts to approach her. Now she knew why.

"Since when do the legendary warriors hang out with the new girl?" she said turning back to face Kate, as the four sat into their seats. (**A.N this is the same class as the morning.)** Zoe sat next to Takuya, while the twins sat together. She saw Zoe head turn towards her after she said that, but comment not on it.

Sarah was the popular girl, not Zoe. Her hanging out with the LW would change that and they both knew it. Sarah thinking bout this became pissed, so Kate replied hoping to calm her down. Normally she would pick on a younger student, but there weren't any.

"Maybe there just showing her around. The LW are nice, maybe they don't want her to get hit on one her first day. Everyone wants to from what I heard."

"Then why do all three of them need to help? They never bothered before why now?"

"Kouji knows her, so Kouichi probably does. Don't know about Takuya."

"Of course Takuya doesn't know her. She's the new girl he can't know her."

"I don't know, they look pretty close."

Sarah looked at the four, just as the teacher was explaining something about film reviews. They did look cosy. Zoe was laughing, and the red on her cheeks showed she was blushing at the same time. Next to her Takuya was screaming at that younger twin. Kouji was just smirking at the brown haired boy, while kouichi was about to start laughing. He said something which made everyone turn very serious, but then he started to laugh, and then after bout three seconds everyone started again.

"Mind telling us what so funny Miss Orimoto is?" Mr Biggs asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"It's nothing Sir, stop laughing you two." No one paid attention to the last comment as they didn't stop, just laughed harder.

"But it has to be something to have you three laughing like that." This teacher was not going to give up. 'You do that sir, I want to know'.

"Sir, we were just remembering old times." Takuya answered as he stopped laughing and screaming.

Sarah was pissed even more; they did know each other, not only that but something happened.

"Care to enlighten us?"

"No not really, but seeing as you asked so nicely I'll tell you."

"Thank-you Kouji"

"Basically I was telling them about the time Takuya was knocked out and had a dream about being on a date with Zoe…"

"Yh, I and that dream, but you were being chased by the other two wanting to kiss you. My part in that dream was better then yours."

"Yeah, so that what happened, and it's all thanks to me" Kouichi said, making the other look grave and stop laughing. "Oh, come on, your not still on that are you, Get over it, I have."

Before anyone could respond a phone went of, everyone turned to face Zoe, 'Great her phone gets taken, yes, yes, YES'. But to her disappoint, Zoe answered it,

"Zoe speaking, what is it…… Now, I'm in class……can't Keenan or Kristy go……by herself……fine, I'll go……yeah……ok……thx, Bye."

Sarah wondered what that call was about, as it made Zoe expression change into one that showed she wanted to hurt the person on the other end of the phone. She watched as the blonde said good bye to the boys and as Takuya said something which she nodded to. She walked towards the door

'That's it"

************** Change***************

**Zoe's point of view**

Zoe could not believe that Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi told the story 'at lest it wasn't the changing room story'. Just as she was about to respond to what the older twin said her phone rang. She sensed everyone's eyes on her as she took her phone out. She knew who it was, she knew what it meant and she loved going it.

"Zoe speaking, what is it?"

"Hey, it's Thomas, I need you to bring back a Snimon"

"Now, I'm in class?"

"Yes, I know it's your first day, but I need you to"

"Can't Keenan or Kristy go?"

"No, their to far away, and Relena's already left to go there."

"By herself?"

"She wanted to go, I couldn't stop her, will you go?"

"Fine I'll go."

"Thanks, it's in sector 5B"

"Yeah"

"It's close to the local shopping centre so you'll need to be quick"

"Ok"

"The car is outside, Good Luck"

"Thx, Bye" with that she put the phone into her bag and got up from her chair.

"Got to go, guys"

"That's ok, everyone's coming to my house after school, you'll come right?" Zoe wanted to say yes but she knew that there was a small chance that she would make it. But she still nodded saying she'll try.

She walked towards the door knowing the teacher wouldn't say anything, if he did he'd have to deal with the DATS and the headmaster, but he didn't know about the first one.

She was about to turn the door handle when a voice made her turn around.

"Hey you, you can't just leave like that, who do you think are?" Sarah said not keeping the venom out of her voice.

"Me… I'm the girl that going to leave like that."

"Well, you can't" 'that's a weak reason' Zoe thought 'however she probably thought it was good.'

"Yes I can, so but out and sit down." With that she told the wind to push the girl onto her chair. Which it did, however a little to much as she fell off her chair onto the table behind her.

Just as she was about to leave she got called back again. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

This girl was getting past annoying. Relena was fighting a digimon, with gatomon getting hurt, and all the bimbo cared about was why she was hanging out with the LW.

"YES I CAN! And time don't stop me or you'll be sorry." She stormed out hoping that Relena was ok.

*******At the Car Park********

Zoe reached the Relena in two minutes, and waited for the driver to leave before looking for her best friend.

She saw Gatomon in her ultimate form, Neferitimon.

"Rosetta Stone" the attack hit Snimon but did little damage.

"Twin Sickles" the two beams hit the sphinx dead on and looked badly hurt. Zoe wondered how much she had already been hurt and how much more she could take.

"Execute spirit evolution… Kazemon" Relena had not seen her yet so she decided to make an entrance.

"Hurricane Wave" Relena turned with a look of relief on her face.

"Nice of you to show up, Z."

"You have to make an entrance, Relz, do you want me to take over or just assist?"

"Take over; I don't know how much more Neferitimon can take."

"ok." With that she de-digivoled back to human form. "Fusion evolution…. JetSilphymon"

"Thx Z."

"Anytime. Ok bug, prepare to become a digiegg."

"Twin Sickles"

"Jet Winter"

The attack hit Snimon perfectly as she had already dodged the other attack. The bug became a egg before falling into Zoe hand, as she already changed to human form.

"That was easy"

"Only because you went mega and neferitimon weakened him"

"Ok. Ok. I'm just saying, lets get back, people are coming and I just caused us problems."

"What sort of problems?"

"I kind of threatened this girl in my class, but only coz she kept me from helping you." She added quickly.

"Thx for coming to save me, but you shouldn't have done what you did."

"I know, but I won't say sorry"

"Don't matter we'll just wipe her memory"

"As well as the whole class"

"Yeh, ok lets ask Marcus"

"Fine,"

********At DATS Headquarters********

The two blonde walked into the DATS control room. Relena gave the digiegg to her brother who went to send it back to the digiworld. Zoe started to tell Marcus what happened, looking anxious.

"When I was leaving this girl stopped me, and I sort of told her to leave me alone or she'd regret it, and I pushed her using the wind."

"So you made threats?"

"Yeah, but only because I wanted to help Relena."

"It Ok, let me think." He turned to Relena "Do you mind going to school with Zoe here, seeing as she can't keep her mouth shut." He finished jokingly.

"Hey, you're on to talk"

Relena pretended she didn't her Zoe, just like Marcus did. "I would love to go to school with Zoe. Those private mentors really take it out of you."

"Thx, you're a star."

"Anytime, Z"

"Now, please tell me why you told me and not Marcus?"

"Thomas would over analyse everything, saying what Z, could have done, even though it's already happened."

"Yeh that's true, just don't tell him what you said, he might over analyse that to."

Just then Thomas walked into the room followed by Gaomon, who looked as if he just woke up.

"So, what's everyone talking about?"

**Please Review: **

**That's the longest I've written so far 6 pages. "PHEW"**

**2 Chapters uploaded in one day.**

**I need some ideas on how to bring Keenan and Kristy into the story. "HELP PLZ."**

**There probably won't be much Takumi for a couple more chapters, I want to do how they get their spirits and how the new DATS member comes.**


	7. Shinya's Bigger Role

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with digimon.**

**Chapter 6: Shinya's Bigger Role**

**Zoe's POV**

The two girls left DATS headquarters after dealing with telling Thomas that Relena had to meet more people her age. Thomas finally agreed after much persuasion.

The two sat into the and they had not turned into the street when Zoe was bombarded with questions;

"Are there any cute guys?"

"What do they teach there?"

"Are they nice?"

"Is there anyone you don't like?"

Zoe didn't know what to say so told her best friend to let Gatomon out.

"Oh, yeah, Gatoman Realize, sorry gatomon I know you don't like it in there"

"Don't like is a weak word for it, but hate too much of a strong word. Anyway where we going?"

"Zoe's friends house…"

"Just a friend?" Gatomon cut in looking at Zoe

"Yes he's just a friend; you're just like Relz, that's the first think she asked me too."

"I can't help it, I'm her digimon, were similar"

"So it's a boy?" Relena just had to say that

"Yes it's a boy," Zoe said getting annoyed, 'never bring up boys with both of them there, and as there always together, therefore never talk about boys', she thought to herself.

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that she met the boy today, and is already going to his house, what would her parents say, Gatomon?"

"I don't know what her parents would say, and it is a bit suspicious, what do you say Zoe?"

"My parents wouldn't mind, and I didn't meet them today, I met then even before I met you guys."

"Them?"

"Yes them, the legendary warriors"

The digimon and her partners went from joking to very serious…

"You've got to be careful Z, don't let them know that digimon are here, they might find out about DATS"

"Someone's got to deal with the my kind that come here to cause trouble, they might not work out that it's DATS but they'll think off something similar"

"Don't worry, they won't find out, it's not as if there a digimon living in there homes, is it?"

"I guess not, but it might happen," Relena said uneasily

"Zoe, the house is here, you don't have to go do you?"

"Yes I have to, I told them I would, not worry nothing will happen."

She stepped out of the car I opened the gate heading toward the front door. Her arm still hurt from the Snimon attack, even though it didn't hurt then. She rang the doorbell and could hear the limo driving away. She waited until the door opened which wasn't long.

"Hey Zoe, come in everyone's in the living room."

They walked into the room, where Zoe could see everyone watching TV. JP was sitting on the chair closest to the popcorn, which looked almost full.

Tommy was sitting on the floor, with Shinya, and both were staring at the TV while eating from their won bowl which was between the two.

Kouichi was sitting in the corner chair, which Zoe felt was the darkest corner in the room. He turned to look at her, and gave a small smile before turning back to the TV.

Next to him sat Kouji, even though where Kouichi sat was full of darkness, where Kouji sat there was nothing but light. Or that's what she thought; apparently no one else noticed this.

"Zoe aren't you going to sit down." Takuya called from the floor next to next to where the twins where sitting.

"Yeah, I am, I'm just thinking about how much it's changed since I last came here, So what you watching" she ended on a happier note taking the seat near the door, which was left for her.

"Oh, just watching the Simpsons movie." Tommy replied not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Didn't that come out a long time ago?"

"Yeah, but we wanted to watch it" JP continued.

"Oh. OK"

They all sat there for about 20 minutes, before Shinya said he had to go do his geography homework.

"I swear that teacher hates us!" he said waling into his room.

"She hates everyone," Takuya called out "Especially you!"

Zoe didn't know why but she felt the need that check on the boy.

"I'm going to the Bathroom"

"Too much information." JP called as she left.

As she walked to Shinya's room she saw a strange white light shining under the door, she opened the door to see Shinya sitting by his desk, holding a digiegg and a DATS digivice.

"I just had to say it, didn't I?"

*******DATS Headquarters********

"Beep… Beep…Beep…"

Marcus looked up to see the control screen showing a red dot.

"Great, another digiegg" he said to himself.

"Can I go?" he turned around on his swivel chair to see Keenan standing in the door frame.

"Yeah, I guess." He said he didn't even know who lived there so was about to tell Keenan to wait, but he was already out of the room, although he was never really in it.

*******Shinya's Room*******

"Zoe what is this?" Shinya asked pointing to the digiegg. He could see was I shock so guessed she knew what it was, as he didn't even scream, which would have been his reaction had she not barged into his room.

"It's a digiegg, but how did you get one?" she said recovering

"I don't know, it just fell from this white light, near the ceiling."

"It's OK Shinya."

"No, it's not ok, I have to look after this egg, I don't' know how."

"Why do you have to look after it?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have."

"OK. Why are you telling me and not your brother?"

"I feel you know more then he does, and you can help me."

"I'm flattered that you told me, and yes I can help you."

"How?"

"There this is government organisation, which deals with digimon, that's what it will hatch into, they the egg back to where they came from."

"But I don't want to have the digiegg sent back. Isn't there another way?"

"There is, no have to join, and if you do you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Takuya?"

"Especially not Takuya, or the other LW's" she said longing out the especially.

"OK, I'll join I want to keep my digimon." He said smiling, nodded and told him to finish his homework.

She left the room and sat down on the chair she previously sat on.

"You took long" Kouichi said

"Went to get some water." She said without even thinking.

No one said anything as the doorbell rang.

*******Keenan POV*******

He walked up the similar pat Zoe had taken just earlier that day. He rang I doorbell just like she did and waited just like she did, but the greeting was different.

"Hello, may I help you?" the boy asked 'Shit' Keenan thought 'I'm at the legendary warrior's house, didn't Zoe say she was coming here today, maybe she knows'

"Yes, I'm looking for Zoe, is she here?"

"Yeah, come downstairs" with that he followed the brunette into the living room

"Zoe you have a visitor." Takuya said sitting back onto the floor. Zoe looked round and got up fast.

"Keenan what are you doing here? You know don't you?"

"I know, where is it"

"I can't tell you, you'll take it."

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Come." With that she led him out of the room into the hallway.

"Where is it Zoe, I have to take it back, it doesn't belong here!"

"Why doesn't it belong here? The other stay here why that this one?"

"The other have partners, this one doesn't. If it had a partner we might let it stay here."

"What if I told you it did have a partner?"

"It's got partner?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about that"

"Ok, well take it to HQ, and then you can prove it."

"Fine" with that she walked off to one of the bedrooms. While he walked off to the living room

"Thank-you for letting he in, I'll be leaving now."

"Hey no problem."

He left the room which Zoe then came into. "Sorry bout that, I just forgot to give him something, so I've got to go get it."

*******Kouichi POV*******

"OK" Kouichi said still suspicious, but nothing on Zoe face showed she was lying.

Takuya and Zoe walked to the door, and the other watched from the window.

"See you." She said waling towards the car. He door opened for her by a boy with a wristband that had a gold 'S' on it.

'Oh my gosh, that Shinya's' Kouichi thought

The door then closed and the car drove speedily away.

"Hey, where's Shinya?" the older twin asked

"Maybe he's gone to the park," Kouji replied not where the topic was heading.

"By himself?"

"Maybe." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So a random guy, called Keenan comes asking for Zoe. They then start a weird conversation, and then finish it in the hallway. Keenan comes in says his has to go, then Zoe also says he got to leave. Then the car leaves and Shinya's missing, that can't be a coincidence."

"Maybe he just wanted to leave the house that was the easiest time?"

"Maybe."

*******Limo*******

"Now will you please explain the warrior of fire's brother if coming to DATS?" Keenan asked still not wanting to accept that the 13 year old received a digivice. **(Soz if make Keenan sound a bit out of character, I know he nice, but it can't just be 'you have a digivice welcome to DATS')**

"For the last time, he's got a digiegg and a digivice, why don't we let Marcus and Thomas pick if he can join" Zoe answered

"Let's say that you do join, wanna see what a digimon looks like?"

"OK, I don't mind." Shinya replied to the older boy. Secretly he wanted to see one badly but didn't want to show it.

"You should, DATS is full of them, they just walk about so….Falcomon Realize"

"Cool" the boy said looking at the black falcon in a purple coat.

"You're not scared?"

"No, course not, that stupid. Can't say I wasn't surprised though."

"That's great, DATS full of them."

"Zoe, we don't know if he's gonna join or not."

"So, he's still going there isn't he?"

"Yeah, Ok, you win."

"Knew I would, Shinya I'm impressed the first time Takuya saw a Digimon he got scared of a team intraining, although he didn't show it."

"Takuya's seen digimon?"

"Yeah, I told you that."

"No, you didn't you said not to tell him that I know about digimon. How does he know about them, coz I doubt he's part of DATS?"

"Why do you think that?" Keenan asked

"Well, I suppose if he was a part of DATS then Keenan wouldn't need to come and Zoe would've told him."

"Clever"

"Thanks"

"Boys, if you're finished were here."

"Ok Zoe, you don't need to make us look bad"

"Yeah, you tell her Keenan!" Shinya said smiling

Keenan smiled back while stepping out of the car. Shinya stepped out to see the DATS HQ. It was a triangle looking building that with lamps on either side of the road they just rode up on. As Shinya walked through the glass doors on the control room he had not seen any digimon, but Zoe said there were loads there.

We walked into the control room to see four people. One was a tall boy could not be older then nineteen, he had brunette hair that he had put into a ponytail. Next to him was a blonde boy, what looked a little younger but still looked the same age as the boy before. They were both sitting by a control panel but turned when the doors opened. Two girls were sitting at a table close by, they looked sixteen. Shinya thought they must be the sisters of the earlier two as one girl had blonde hair, but it was a shade lighter, and had purple eyes instead of blue ones. The other girl had shiny brunette hair and green eyes **(don't know what colour they are so I guessed)**. They also turned around but said nothing.

"So, who are you?" The brunette boy asked.

"Shinya." 'Simple'

"Why is he here?" He asked the two that brought him in

"I'm right here you know, you can ask me."

"Ok, why are you here?"

"Zoe said I should come in." 'No way am I telling him more then he asked'

"And why would Zoe bring you in?" he said leaning back in his chair, only to suddenly fall off.

"ZOE!!!"

"Sorry, to good to let go."

"Shinya carry on."

"Because I have a digiegg and vice." He said seriously, trying hard not to laugh. The other people in the room just stared at him.

"Well, I think you should join, who agrees?" The blonde spoke. 'Maybe he was thinking about what was happening while everyone was laughing.'

"You can't be serious Thomas? It's too dangerous." The boy retaliated to blonde who was now called Thomas.

"I am serious Marcus, if Shinya's got a digiegg; it's probably for a good reason."

"I remember a time when people had digiegg but they were still sent back."

"They never had digivice, Again who agrees?" That shut Marcus up.

"I do"

"I'm with Zoe" Keenan said from his seat next to the brunette girl. 'When did he get there?'

"Me too" the blonde girl said

"That's four. Kristy?" Thomas counted

"I think he should join, I'm sorry Marcus but he's too young, me and Keenan started at 10 and Relz started at 12. Shinya's older he's us. He's 13."

"How do you know that?"

"Simple I read your file, well not your file your brother's"

"What file, does it say how he knows about digimon?"

"Yeah it does, he's part of the Legendary Warriors, and they turn into digimon, instead of having partners" the blonde said. Shinya thought she's the only persons who name he didn't know.

"The LW are real, I just thought they were a name, and they become digimon, how do you know all this anyway?"

"Yes there real and we know coz Zoe told us."

"Zoe told you?" she looked at the girl in question and she seemed to be looking anywhere expect at him.

"How do you know Zoe?"

"Know what?"

"Don't act innocent."

"Fine" she turned to look at him "But what I tell you now you, I did not tell you?"

"OK"

"The legendary warriors turn into digimon, as we have the spirits that helped set up the digital world, they weren't needed before but five years ago we were called for to save that world. At first it was just me, Takuya, JP, Tommy and Kouji, we got all are spirits, human and beast. Then we met Kouichi, and Kouji found his twin. He defeated Cherubimon, Lucemon, and Royal Knights, the other four spirits and…" She mumbled something that Shinya couldn't hear. From the corner of his eye he saw Keenan leave the room.

"Zoe what did you say?"

"I said and Duskmon." But even that he barely made out. He thought she said it quietly for a reason so didn't plan on pushing her.

"So what spirits do you have?"

"I have wind, Takuya has fire, Tommy has ice, JP has lightening, Kouji has light and Kouichi has darkness. The other ones were Water, Earth, Wood and Steel."

"This is great, now I can tell Takuya I know all about him!"

"No you can't"

"Relena's right, Takuya knows all about digimon, if he finds out you have one he'll go mental, no one can know about us." Zoe explained

"Ok, I better go, I won't tell anyone" he promised.

"Wait!!" All eyes turned to Kristy "We still don't know if he's a part of DATS yet?"

"Oh, I think he is," Marcus confirmed.

"Thx"

"You'll need this, no good being part of DATS if you don't know the basic" Shinya took the file named 'Basics' from Keenan, and left the building. He sat in the limo with his egg in his lap.

'This is great!!!' He thought to himself

*******Back Home*******

"And where did you go?" Mrs Kanbara asked he second he got out of his bedroom door 'Lucky I put the egg into my room.'

"Just to the park, I finished my homework and I didn't want to see Takuya making eyes at Zoe." He saw his brother leave the living room when he heard his name, only to start blushing. Shinya smirked but it went unnoticed.

"Zoe's back! Why didn't you tell me, how is she now?"

"She great, I just found out she got back, she came after school but only stayed for a little while." Takuya answered after he stopped.

"Well, Ok, Shinya you really should tell someone when you were leaving, come on dinners ready." With that she walked into the kitchen leaving only the two brothers.

"Were you worried big bro?"

"No, course not, just wondering were you were that's all."

"If you say so."

"Please stop saying that I hate it. I shouldn't have said that."

"If you say so, If you say so, If you say so, If you say so, If you say so."

"SHINYA STOP." Takuya screamed.

'He really is like fire. Interesting'.

******* Shinya's bedroom~12:00pm*******

That night while Shinya was sleeping his digiegg started to shake and a crack appeared in its shell.

*******Preview ~ Next Chapter~ The Morning After*******

Tommy put his had up. "Ms may I use the bathroom?"

"Yes Tommy, you may go."

Tommy walked into the bathroom, he didn't need to go, nut he didn't want to her the teacher going on about Van Gogh.

"Calm down Petitmon, I'm happy to see you to, but you need to do it." A boy's voice said. Tommy thought he had heard it before but he couldn't remember

'What, what is Petitmon doing? .What did his boy want him to do?'

"Petitmon Capture, do boy, let's go."

Tommy heard the click of the door lock and ran out of the room. He stopped by the door to his class and calmed himself down.

"Hey, Tommy." Tommy turned to see the Shinya, he said hi back, and Shinya walked off.

Tommy grabbed the door handle and sat into his seat. The class was still going on when it hit him.

'Hold on, he boy said Petitmon, as in a digimon? What are Digimon doing here?'

**Hope you liked it!!! **

**Please Review:**

**The preview might not be the way I actually write it but Tommy will hear someone in the bathroom, Shinya will say hi to him and he will realise that there are digimon. **


	8. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with digimon.**

**In the trailer I made a mistake: it was meant to be another name not Petitmon.**

_Previously: That night while Shinya was sleeping his digiegg started to shake and a crack appeared in its shell._

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

*******Shinya's POV*******

Shinya awoke before even his alarm clock rang on the Friday morning. Didn't open his eyes or try to get up of the bed. He knew if he did then he would have to go school and he hadn't even finished his geography homework. He was meant to but he just couldn't be bothered.

He stayed like that for ten minutes before opening his eyes, only to be amazed by what he saw. On the foot of hid bed, on top of the covers was a little digimon. It had small horns that started black but had a pink red tip. Its body was a turquoise colour; however it did not look girly. From the sides it had little wings that let it fly. He couldn't see its face as it was looking the other way, and he didn't now it name as he didn't start to read the manual yet.

When Shinya slowly went to climb out of his bed, the little digimon woke up. It turned to look at the boy, and that's when Shinya screamed. It wasn't that he was scared, but more that he hadn't expected his egg to hatch so fast.

The digimon crawled under the cover and made its way towards it partner as if knew something was coming. And it was.

"Oh my, Shinya are you o, why did you scream?" Mrs Kanbara said the moment she opened the door. 'That digimon is clever'.

"Nothing, I just overslept."

"What are you talking about, your awake earlier then normal, why?"

"Oh, I told Tommy I'd help him with some work before form class."

"Ok, well then get dressed." With that the women left the room. Shinya pulled back the covers to see large black eyes looking up at him. "Hey, its Ok, I'm Shinya"

"Petitmon."

"Ok, I'm gonna go in the bathroom and then get some food, stay here, ill bring you something."

"Yeah, stay here" Shinya was quite impressed at how cheerful Petitmon was. 'I wonder want someone would have do to get him annoyed'

He walked over to his school bag, which consisted of his pencil case, some books, a packet of sweets and the handbook. He took the handbook out at turned to the page that talked about food.

_Generally a digimon can eat any human food they are given. This includes protein and carbohydrates. Some digimon can be picky with what they choose to eat. For example sea digimon like to eat fish. Digimon should be given foods with a high amount of energy if they are going to digivolve or have just finished a fight. In the morning they should given a medium sized meal and not one that would make them overfull. This would make the digimon unhealthy and unable to fight properly. _

_Warning: Food should not be given for forced evolution._

"Well Petitmon looks like I can't give you a big breakfast, but don't worry I find you some thing."

"Yay!" the digimon called out while flying around the room. Luckily it wasn't bumping into anything.

*******The Kitchen*******

'So I need something that he will like, but not something that would make him fat.'

"Hey, just get some cereal and eat, your pacing and looking in all the cupboards is getting boring fast." Takuya called from the kitchen table.

"I'm trying to find the cereal bars."

"Why? You don't even like them."

"So, I just going to keep it in my bag until I get so hungry I have to eat it."

"Ok, then" the older brother replied unconvinced.

*******Shinya's Bedroom*******

Shinya walked into his room to hear his alarm clock ringing. He looked around for Petitmon, but couldn't see him.

"Hot Sigh" and a fireball ended up hitting the black and silver alarm clock.

"What are you doing?" he said calling to the scared looking digimon.

"I was scared it just started to make these weird noises, and I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok, that's an alarm clock, I does that every morning to wake me up for school."

"But your already awake."

"I know, but next Monday I might be."

"Ok, sorry."

"It's fine, you hungry, I don't' know if you'll like this but its meant to be nice."

"Don't you like them." The digimon said taking hold of the cereal bar after the wrapper was taken off.

"I don't like that one, but the other one wasn't at the shop."

"I like it, what's a shop?"

"It's where you buy things. Come on, I wanna find Zoe or Relena, maybe they know what to do, because you can't just sit in my classes with me."

"Why not?"

"People might get scared; they don't normally see a little thing flying in the air."

"I'm not thing, I'm a digimon."

"I know that, but they don't, so I need you do climb into my bag so I can take you to school."

"Ok, is there anything scary in there?"

"No, I don't thing so, but if you think so, don't start barbequing it."

"Barba…what?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go." That's when Petitmon climbed into the just do it bag.

Shinya walked out of his room only to see his brother leaving the kitchen.

"You took a long time eating."

"So...?"

"Just wondering if you fell asleep in the cereal, or if you were daydreaming, both seem likely. You were probably dreaming about your date with Zoe. That's right I heard." He ran out of the front door before Takuya could catch him.

******* School ~ Classroom*******

Relena made her way over to the small group. She had already gone the front office and got her timetable, even though the lady didn't want to give it.

_**Flashback: **_

_The lady kept going on about how lucky they are that someone of her nobility came to study at the school. She didn't let go of the timetable that she had clutched in her right hand. Relena was getting impatient, which was surprising as she's normally quite calm. She could just hear Zoe saying "Yeah, right."_

'_I wonder if she'll give me the timetable if I slap her one. Probably get excluded even before the first class.' She thought as an afterthought. 'Then I came just set Gatomon on her, yeah and wipe her memory later. That might work'._

"_The headmaster just wanted to thank-you for coming here…"_

'_Please shut up'._

_She actually got her wish when a raven haired boy came in. Relena knew who it was and it wasn't from the blue and yellow bandana he was wearing. She threw him a look that said 'help me'. He just nodded his head and handed the lady a piece of paper. She read it one handed; she was still holding the timetable. Reluctantly she gave it to the rightful owner and went to her computer. _

"_Thanks, you don't know how much she was talking." She said, she had to thank him, it would be rude otherwise._

"_I have an idea; she's kind of a chatterbox. She once kept a boy talking for half of his lesson, he got a detention afterwards. Where's your form class?"_

"_For one I don't know what a detention is, and its room 15."_

"_Great that where mine is, I'll take you. So you've never had a detention before."_

"_Thx. I used to be home tutored, I never really got in trouble." They left the room after Kouji got a letter from the lady behind the counter. _

"_So you've never got in trouble? Don't worry if you hang round you soon will be, By the way I'm Kouji" _

"_Relena, why would I get in trouble, it's not like ill do anything wrong."_

_He took the paper from her silver binder. "You've got Ms Taylor, she hates us. So, you're pretty much screwed."_

_They nearly reached the classroom. "Who do you mean us?"_

"_I mean the class, she thinks students should all listen and always take notes, and we should wear a uniform."_

_Relena looked down at what she was wearing. It was a blue and silver dress top; it had cap sleeves and ended just above her knees. She had blue skinny jeans and silver dolly shoes. She had the silver head band she always wore and had the DATS digivice in her bag. She brought a blue side bag and a silver binder for her work. She thought it look alright. 'Zoe didn't even cast her opinion, the idiot, I look like a right pillock.'_

_Kouji followed her gaze and gave a smirk. "We don't actually have a uniform. We just can't wear hoodies, or tiny mini skirts or shorts."_

"_Good, I thought I'd have to go home, and then talk to the old lady again." _

"_Well, were here. You can come talk wait with us until class starts, as you don't really know anyone."_

"_I know one person, now two, but she was meant to come with me to school, but her mum said she already left so I came myself."_

"_Well, Ok. But still come the chances are she not even in this class."_

"_Ok." _

_**Normal:**_

"Hi guys,"

"Hey Kouji, who's that?" his older brother answered.

"This is Relena; I met her at the front office"

"Why were you at the front office?"

"Well, I hadn't handed in my absent note for last week; anyway it's your entire fault."

"How so?"

"You told everyone I was bunking at the shopping centre. I don't go to the shopping centre alone."

"Yeah you go with fan girl following you around like puppies" Takuya entered the conversation.

"It's not my fault that they follow me everywhere, they just don't stop, it's annoying."

"No it's not. You like it."

"If I liked it I wouldn't be running off every time they run after me."

"Yeh you would, you're just making everyone think that you don't like it."

"Is this normal?" Relena asked the older twin, who was standing next to her now, as Kouji moved behind his seat to be face to face with his best friend.

"Pretty much, normally it's about other things though. This is a crap fight."

"If you say so."

"So you're Relena, You're new right."

"No duh, Sherlock" Takuya said to him, 'seemed the fight stopped'

"Don't say to him." 'Then again'.

"Why are you to shouting?" Relena turned to see her best friend.

"Not my fault, he started it." Takuya said pointing to Kouji

"I'm not even gonna ask. Relena that you?" she turned from the brunette to the blonde.

"It's me, and don't even go 'oh I so sorry'"

"It wasn't my fault; mum wanted me to go to uncles."

"So you're not even going to say sorry."

"Didn't you just tell me not to say sorry?"

"Well, if you're going to get smart." Relena countered.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"I know that you win against everyone else, but you can't beat me."

"You know each other?" Kouichi asked

"Yeah, that's who I know at the school."

"Oh, I just happy it's not anyone like Kate or even worse Sarah." Kouji said shuddering at the end bit, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Yeah about Sarah how did she fall off her chair?" Kouichi asked

"That was funny." Takuya added

"It's my wind thing, there isn't a name for it, it just started to happen"

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Takuya said thinking about it.

"You can see the clogs in his brain trying to work" Kouji just had to say with a smirk.

"What are you implying; that I don't think about things"

"That's exactly what he's saying, but you proved him wrong coz you do think." Kouichi said intervening.

"Cough*rarely*cough" Kouji finished

Relena let a smile creep onto her face, while everyone else laughed out loud.

"Guys could Relena hang out with us, I know she isn't a LW but she's my best friend."

"Sure." Kouji said almost too quickly

Kouichi raised an eyebrow his brother, but said nothing expect "I agree"

Takuya just nodded, and went to the door of classroom as he saw Shinya coming in.

*******The Brothers*******

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just heard you and Kouji shouting as I was at the end of the corridor, just thought that I would check what it was about. So?"

"It's nothing."

"How's that"

Takuya looked at how his brother was pointing at "That's Relena, Zoe's friend, She new."

Shinya already knew who the girl was as he had met her the other day, and he knew that she was coming, but he had to ask.

Shinya saw that Relena looked at him and he gave her a look that said he needed help, however it went unnoticed by the older boy.

"Ok, then I'm going to go,"

"Bye, see you at lunch"

Shinya walked out of sight but waited at the end of the corridor.

*******Back with the group*******

"What did Shinya want" Zoe asked as Takuya took he seat. She was sitting on the end of her table. Kouji was sitting on his chair on the table in front if Takuya and Kouichi was standing, leaning on the back of hic chair.

"Nothing just heard loner guy over here."

"Wasn't my fault, he might not have heard if you didn't have such a big mouth."

"Hey Zoe, how long until the bell rings?" Relena asked hoping off Kouji's table.

"About 5 minutes. Why?"

"Just wondering. I'll be right back."

That's when she walked out and met Shinya in the hallway.

"What wrong?" she asked sounding concerned.

Shinya pulled her into the entrance of the gym, and leaned against the door making sure no one else came in.

"This, he's called Petitmon, and he sets fire to anything that scares him." He replied opening his bag to show the little digimon sleeping on his books.

"Why's he sleeping on your books?"

"That's all you can think of." She said sounding a bit hysterical "This digimon is about to set fire to my work if he wakes up."

"Calm down. I mean why is he not in your digivice, you can put him there you know."

"Oh" he said sounding more calm "How do I do that?"

"Do you have your digivice" she waited for a nod from the boy then continued "Good, always have it with you, it's easier that way. Now say 'Petitmon Capture' and he should go into the digivice"

"Petitmon Capture" with that the sleeping digimon went to sleep in the red and gold digivice.

"Thanks Relena"

"No problem, I'm happy to help, you've got to be careful with that digimon you know."

"Huh, I know I have to be careful, but why are you getting so serious, I'm going to look after it and it's always so cheery."

"Keenan says that Petitmons are powerful. I've never seen one and even so he's only seen about three. That what he says. And they may seem cheery and they are most of the time but touch the three scales near it's feet and it will go mental, and your books won't be only thing on fire."

"Ring…Ring…Ring."

"That's the school bell better go, bye Shinya."

*******Classroom*******

Relena walked into the room feeling like the new kid for the twice time that morning. She could see that Zoe and the boys had taken their seats, and that some girl called Sarah was annoying the hell out of her. She kept saying things like 'Have you seen the new girl?' and 'Those jeans aren't even out here yet, how did she get them?' She sensed that the girl next to her was just nodding not really listening. 'All she wanted' Relena thought 'was a way to ask her instead of back chatting about her'.

"You must be Miss Norstein, welcome to Shibuya high." Ms Hugh called, stopping Relena from staring at the window in front of her.

"Ms, it's just Relena, People don't call me Miss Norstein unless it's important, and this isn't." She whispered the last bit, but saw smile appeared on Zoe's face.

"Well, I'm Ms Hugh, your form tutor; you can take a seat behind Zoe or behind Sarah, your choice."

"Thank-you Ms." She walked over to the far side taking her bag and folder from Zoe's table, and then sitting behind her.

"Now I just got word of a disturbance that happened in many of yours English class. I don't expect it to happen again" She sound stern.

"Well ms a disturbance like that wouldn't have to happen if some people didn't have a disregard for school schools." Sarah countered

"Ms Staler, I will not be talked to liked that."

Relena saw that Zoe was getting angry as she knew who Sarah was talking about.

"It's not my fault if some people don't understand that rules are there for a reason."

"Do you think I have time to listen to you bitch about me." Zoe shouted

Relena lightly punched Takuya's arm as he was closer then Zoe.

"That hurt what is it with girls and punches?"

"Be quite, you need to calm Zoe down before she does something she regrets."

"Regret like what?

"You were here yesterday, she regrets something like that."

"Ok," Relena saw that he pulled on Zoe's shrug sleeve, which pulled her back down. He then pulled off his goggles and used the elastic as a catapult for throwing paper at the teacher. **(He brought a new pair).** She didn't see who it was as she was too busy giving Sarah one week's detention for disrespect towards a teacher. Zoe started to calm down but it didn't stop her from moving teachers chair back when she tried to sit down. Relena laughed with the rest of the class and thought that school isn't that bad.

*******Art Class*******

'School was bad'

Shinya thought as he sat on the back row in his art class. They weren't even painting, or drawing, or anything practical, they were watching the teacher's photo from Brighton, and they weren't even that good. She wanted them to be inspired by the pictures and draw their own paradise.

'If Brighton is your paradise then mine is not in Brighton, I wonder if this digital world is a paradise.' The thought hard and that it wouldn't be.

The other reason the class was the worst ever was the Tommy wasn't there. All his other friends were in the other classes and the only people in this class were geeks, popular wanna-bes and the fan girls. Not a fun class.

Just then his pocket started to shake, and he knew it wasn't his phone. He could feel something happening in his pocket, and there was only one thing in that denim pocket.

His digivice.

"Yes Shinya?" He teacher said after he was waving his hand for 30 seconds.

"Sorry Ms, but can I go to the bathroom."

"Um, I guess" Shinya bolted out of his chair and ran to the boy's bathroom.

The stepped into one of the cubicles that weren't dirty. 'Imagine what Relena would say if she came into the boy's toilets, Now isn't the time to think about toilet makeovers.' He remained himself.

He locked the door and took out his digivice.

"Now, how do I do this, why didn't Relena tell me, the books in class, I'll have to improvise and quick…Petitmon Come out, Petitmon walkies, Petitmon leave, Petitmon realize."

Then the tiny winged digimon came out but it looked in pain. Shinya put the toilet lid down and set jacket in a pillow style on top. He laid Petitmon on top but it didn't improve his condition.

He walked out the door and went some tissue. He put it on its head and then something happened.

Lines started to appear on the digimon and Shinya was remained of the times that the TV can go off or the connection isn't proper. He felt himself getting more worried and he worried about what would happen is Petitmon left him. He sat on the floor leaning on the door, he didn't care that it was dirty; he just wanted everything to be like it was in the morning, When the cheery digimon was cheerful and shooting at his alarm clock. Not like this, when Petitmon is as good as gone.

He sat for about two minutes before a red and gold line shown onto his partner. He looked in anticipation for what he felt was forever even though it was only thirty seconds maximum.

When the light faded away it left a different digimon.

"Hi I'm Cubbymon" Shinya stared at the little thing. It looked like a puppy but its teeth were a little pointer. It had a creamy gold fur coat, which complimented the red eyes. It stood on all fours and was looking at its partner.

Shinya thought it would nothing like the last digimon who stood on the jacket. The first looked more bird like but this one however looked like a mammal.

"What wrong Shinya?" It asked trying to get the attention of Shinya, and it worked.

"Hey Cubbymon, nothing it's just you've changed."

"I didn't change I digivolved silly, I rookie level now."

"Great, I thought you left me but I was wrong"

"Sure you were wrong, let's call it even."

"What?"

"I burn your alarm clock, you think I left you, deal?" it said pointing its right front paw out.

"Deal" Shinya took the paw and shook it, which caused the dog digimon to smiling.

"I would stop smiling if I were you; you're going back in the digivice." Cubbymon's smile fell to a frown.

******* Art Class*******

Tommy sat quietly trying to recreate starry night. It was for his end of term grade and he thought it was the easiest, he was wrong.

There was ten minutes left until the end of the lesson, and he didn't want to be here when the teacher came to inspect everyone's progress. I tided up his work area, which he shared wit Sam, who wasn't here that day.

"Tommy why have you cleared away?" the teacher said coming up to his work bench.

"I just… I thought it would take longer for me to clear away but it didn't so I thought if I could help you with something." He made up. He didn't want to help the teacher. But it was that or was all the paint trays.

"Well, I have this one job…can you go to the caretakers room and get a packet of paper towels, here take his note." She finished thrusting a piece folded paper into his palm.

"Ok," He casually walked out of the room, the office was only down the hall, and then when he came back he would have to help clear up. So, he walked up to the room and gave him the note, only to be given a packet of green paper towels. Then he took a little detour to the boy's toilets.

He put the packet down on top of two sinks which prevented it from falling down. He adjusted his cap. That when he heard the talking.

"You're doing back into the digivice." He knew he had heard the voice before but he didn't remember when.

"But I don't want to go back, let me stay, I'll be real good."

"No Cubbymon you're going back, I can't have you running around everywhere."

"Fine, on one condition."

"What?"

"When we get home I get 2 cereal bars."

"That's it. Deal…Cubbymon Capture."

Tommy heard the lock on the door turn, so he grabbed the packet of towels and bolted to his classroom. He stopped at the door handle and started to think about what he had just heard.

'Why did Cubbymon not want to go back?'

'Where did he go when he was in the digivice?'

'Why did he like cereal bars?'

As he turned the door handle he heard his name being called out by a voice behind him. He turned to face his best friend and said hi back. Shinya walked off and went into the next class. That's when it hit him.

'The boy said Cubbymon, as in a digimon'.

*******Lunchtime*******

Relena walked with Zoe and her friends to lunch. She felt bad as she Gatomon had been in her blue and silver digivice since that morning, but she couldn't let her out.

They walked to, what She later found out was the art corridor. There they met up with Shinya and Tommy. The DATS member looked really happy; he was practically glowing while the Legendary Warrior was looking like something was bothering him, and she didn't know why for both cases.

"So where would you like to eat?" she heard someone ask.

"Sorry, come again," She replied.

"JP asked where we'd like to eat today. Open your ears." Zoe said shaking her head and smiling.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mind, don't really know the place that well."

"That's Ok, I don't wanna go to the canteen today lets go to the field."

"Ok, I'm Relena"

"JP, as Zoe said."

"Yeah, I got that but I'd rather be introduced properly,"

"Oh come on, leave the manners for later."

Relena didn't get to answer as he was being dragged down the corridor by Zoe and being taken to the field. They sat in a circle and she sat between Zoe and Shinya, she still wanted to ask the guy what she was so happy about.

"I'm going to the vending machine, anyone coming." Shinya asked.

"I'll come" she volunteered and dusted any grass off her jeans. She walked off in step with the boy and thought it the best time to ask him;

"Why you so happy, this morning you were freaked."

"Petitmon digivoled."

"Already?"

"Yeah, he's at rookie level."

"What! He just skipped the in-training part."

"I wasn't his fault!"

"I know but no digimon has been able to do that before, I think you should get it checked at DATS later."

"Ok, I come after I've finished my work, like 4:30pm"

"Do you want the car?"

"No, it'll be a bit weird"

"Taking a limo is weird?"

"People don't normally get picked up by a limo, and don't say you do." By now they had started to walk back to the group, so they were in hearing distance.

"But, I do."

"You are so spoilt it's bad for you."

"I'm not spoilt, just pampered, there's a difference."

"Right" he said smiling and sitting down. She sat down next to him and she could feel Zoe poke her.

"What" she calmly asked

"You dropped this when you sat down." Zoe handed her back her blue and silver vice.

"Thanks."

*******Kouichi's POV*******

Kouichi saw Relena walking back towards the group and talking about how she was not spoiled. They took their seats and Zoe gave the other blonde something, which looked like it something he had seen before but he couldn't remember.

He wasn't really listening to what the group were talking about. Zoe and Relena were talking about what they were doing to do once left school. Shinya was playing on his phone; Takuya was laying on the grass, listening to music. Kouji seemed to be looking at the sky from his sitting position. JP had gone back into school as he had forgotten to get his bag from his last class, and Tommy looked distracted. He seemed to be thinking about something and Kouichi could see it was disturbing him.

"You ok Tommy?" he asked

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just…"

"Just what?" Takuya asked, everyone had given up on what they were doing and were listening. Kouichi saw Zoe elbow him and tell him to shut up.

"If you don't want to tell us then don't." Relena said saving Takuya from Zoe bashing.

Even though they stopped thinking about it, he knew it was still bothering the little boy, so hoped he would tell them.


	9. Spirits of Darkness Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with digimon.**

**Chapter 8: Spirits of Darkness return. **

*******Shinya's POV*******

It had been a month since Shinya had become part of DATS. Today was the last day of school before half-term and he couldn't wait for the day to end. In his form time, they were told to do some sort of work. However the thirteen normally used this time to talk to Tommy.

Even though his best friend wasn't bothered about whatever happened, Shinya still felt it bothered him. The warrior of ice was reading a book, and when Shinya saw the cover it showed the picture of a snowman. It remained of the Frigimon he fought 3 weeks ago.

_Flashback:_

_Shinya sat at DATS HQ as he was finishing some of the homework that he didn't want to finish at home. He sat until Cubbymon came up to him and pushed the bottom of this swivel chair. _

"_I wanna play!!"_

"_Fine, let me just put this away." He didn't really want to do the work, just wanted a got reason to give himself to stop working, and this proved as one. Keenan said it was different for a digimon to skip a level. So Shinya thought it meant that he would digivolve again. He got up and saw Marcus and Thomas not there. One was always there so not seeing one of them there just wrong to him. He started towards the door when he saw Keenan and Kristy snogging each other._

"_Oh come on you two, not in public." This caused them to spring apart and good thing to as that's when Marcus made an entrance._

"_Come on boss, I just want to play with the little digimon, I am allowed."_

"_Yes you're allowed, but not when you think playing is shooting pepper breaths at them." _

"_I didn't mean to it's just that they pissed me off and you choose the time to come in when I had to use my attack in self defence."_

"_That's what you say, what were they doing jumping on you?" Kristy said jokingly._

"_Forget it guys, he'll keep going on about it, even though he knows I right, so, I came her for a reason."_

"_Yeah, boss's right." The three teenagers burst laughing and Marcus barely contained himself. _

"_So Kristy, you've got to go home, something about you didn't do your homework and mum wants you to help with dinner, she can't find where you put the takeaway menus."_

"_Fine I'm going, See you Keenan."_

"_Bye, Kristy"_

"_C ya Shinya, Cubbymon"_

"_Bye, have fun finding menus."_

"_Don't joke." She said smiling and laughing._

"_And you two, I want you to go to the ice rink, there's a new digimon come out there so you know what to do."_

_*****Ice Rink*****_

"_So where is it?" Shinya asked._

"_Snowball fight." And several snowballs ending up hitting the two boys and their partners._

"_Keenan do some thing" He asked getting up but Keenan would move._

"_I won't attack it, I won't, I mean it." He said._

"_Come on you have to, Cubbymon can't digivolve."_

"_I won't" he said louder "Falcomon capture." And the falcon went into the digivice unable to fight._

"_Guess it's up to us then." Shinya called._

"_That's a Frigimon, its champion level."_

"_Cubbymon, But how do we fight it?"_

"_Don't' know, any ideas?"_

"_Want to just wing it."_

"_Got it. Cubby paws." __**(It's like Leomon's attack but on a smaller scale).**_

_But the attack did little harm. Cubbymon tried again and again, but nothing worked. Shinya saw the digimon going towards the form of an unconscious Keenan._

"_Leave him alone." He said putting himself between the two sides. 'What have I done.'_

"_Move aside little boy…Subzero Ice Punch." Shinya felt the coldness creeping into him. _

"_Cubbymon…DNA Charge to" Shinya felt his digivice glow from his pocket "Leomon."_

"_Move from Shinya" was the first think he ever heard Leomon say, but the digimon didn't listen._

"_Don't say I didn't warn you…"_

"_But you didn't."_

"_Well I am now… Fist of the Beast King" the attack hit the snowman right in between its buttons. The digimon changed into digiegg but not before saying;_

"_What started three years ago is yet to end."_

_Shinya stared Cubbymon who stared right back._

"_Did you just digivolve, to save me?"_

"_I guess so, did you get what it said."_

"_No idea thought you knew."_

"_I would I know, three years ago I was data."_

"_So your what I deleted from my computer." He joked, while he picked up the egg, and put it into the car."_

"_Ha-Ha, very funny, what do we do about Keenan?"_

Normal:

Shinya thought about what Frigimon said since they got back to DATS HQ. He never told anyone what it said.

He looked at the case notes from three years ago, but for the months from April to June was empty, as if nothing happened, or as if something happened that they didn't want to tell.

*******Kouji's POV*******

Kouji sat in RE with his older brother and best friend. The girls weren't in this class and it felt odd. It was weird he thought how they were in most classes together and they left in the middle of lesson although it only happened about three times that he knew of, not counting the first day. He thought hard about it. The first time they went was during 3rd period, after break, on Relena's 3rd day in school. They came back just before lunch and they looked drained. Zoe kept holding her left arm and Relena looked worried about something. He thought it was about Zoe but something told him it wasn't.

The other time was weirder only Zoe went. She came back at lunch, and whispered something into Relena's ear. The blonde walked off talking on her phone sounding angry. Kouji all heard small bits of the conversation, as the sound of the canteen was drowning out the softer words she spoke.

He heard words and phrases like "Idiot!", "I don't care!", "He should know better!" and "That's great, but still!" **(You can probably work out what this was, I know2 I said that it happened after school before, lets say that Relena was at Zoe's house when Cubbymon digivoled. She didn't fid out till then). **He wondered what she was talking about, Kouji had found talking to Relena easy, but he never talked to her when she was like this, which was the first time.

He snapped out of the day flashback, when Takuya threw a paper ball at his head from over Kouichi. The teacher wasn't there yet so he could've shouted at the brunette, but didn't went Takuya told him to open he paper through various hand actions, he did as he was told. Not because he wanted to listen to Takuya but he wanted to know what his friend wrote.

_Wats up with Kouichi, he keeps looking into space, didn't even react when I poked him wiv my compass._

Kouji looked at his older brother, the twin looked much paler then normal, and Kouji felt that Kouichi attitude was changing. He looked as if something was troubling him, something he could no longer control or avoid. Kouji knew that if Kouichi had secret he would keep it in and then it would come out at the worst time and it normally lead to the older twin getting hurt.

He wrote back and threw it, it hit the boys goggles then fell onto the floor. Sarah was in front of him and if she picked it up, they would never hear the end of it, he note wasn't that bad all he wrote was

_Y u poking him wiv a compass? Do don't think something up with him like a before?_

That was all, but Sarah didn't pick it up, Josh did and handed it back to Takuya. Josh was OK in Kouji's opinion; he didn't involve himself in anything that he didn't need to be involved in, but he's Kate's ex, which made him doubt the boy's sanity.

Takuya read the note as Kouji saw his expression change into worry. He knew what happened last time, how Lucemon killed Kouichi, how Crusadamon made him feel different to everyone else, and how Duskmon overpowered the boy, made him attack his brother and now best friends.

He knew that his best friend didn't know what to write to right back, so was relieved when the teacher walked in,

"Let's get down to business, what do you think about darkness?"

He sensed Kouichi tense by his side.

'That struck a nerve.' He thought

*******Kouichi's POV*******

'Why, why, is he here now? He couldn't just leave, and he teacher asked his stupid question, even Kouji knows something's up I don't blame him, I doubt that I'm hiding it well, it's only a matter of time before I lose control completely.'

Kouichi's observed the class and saw many hands being raised. He could feel the darkness in everyone and felt himself changing.

The teacher picked on Jess from the front and she answered that it's the fear in everyone when all light and hope has left them.

Kouichi liked that answer

'As long as Kouji's here there'll always be light, so I won't go into complete darkness' he thought to himself.

'That's what you think' something told him from inside.

"You talk complete crap Jess; everyone knows that darkness means everything that evil."

That last part set something off in Kouichi, something that not many people had seen before.

"DARKNESS IS NOT EVIL" He shouted in a voice he didn't know he possessed, a voice that terrified not only him but everyone else, a voice that had caused so much pain and suffering that he didn't want to think about the voice again.

He quickly got up from his chair and dodged Kouji's hand that wanted to pull him back down. The chair fell with a bang and all the heads turned to face him.

*******Takuya's POV*******

The shouting out and jumping from his chair was not normal behaviour for the boy and his classmates were beginning to wonder what has happening; however no one said anything until…

"Why you acting like that man?" Josh asked looking at the boy in worry. All Kouichi did was smirk.

'Kouichi never smirks, ever' Takuya thought.

"AHHHH!!!" Takuya never got to ask a question as his best friend started howling like a wolf in pain. But Kouichi didn't even seem phased.

"Kouichi sit down, now". The teacher called. The boy in question just looked at the teacher and talked in that spooky voice again, and it sent a shiver down Takuya back.

"Why don't you sit down" It wasn't a question, that Takuya was sure of. The thing that followed was too fast for Takuya see.

One second the teacher was standing at the front of the class, and the next she was one the floor and the brunette knew she was in pain.

It reminded of what having your factual code looked like.

'Can't be!'

He turned the boy and his fears were confirmed. Kouichi's red eyes were staring back at him, but all he could feel were all of Duskmon's eyes staring at him instead.

'But, it can't be, Duskmon's gone, Kouji purified him, and Kouichi still looks like himself, but…' He looked over at Kouji and knew what he was thinking was wrong, Duskmon was back, somehow, and now he was the only one that could do anything.

"What have you done to him?" The brunette looked at Duskmon, 'he wasn't Kouichi anymore' he thought 'he's gone and I have to get him back'

However Duskmon didn't answer. "Answer me, Duskmon."

"Finally catch on do you, for a fearless leader you don't understand thing easily, do you?"

Takuya didn't know what to say, he couldn't beat Duskmon, what was he thinking, he couldn't beat him in the digital world, and that's when he had this spirits, here he just a normal person. Before he could think any further a shrill voice cut through the class.

"What have you done to the teacher, just think because of you, the teacher is in pain on the ground, your own brother is there in pain, how can you be unfazed by all this?"

Takuya had to admire Sarah for that; she didn't know what these works would bring. And he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Why would I be fazed, you should be the one who's scared, no one talks to me in that manner, and you have a lot to learn, pity you won't be around to learn it."

"What do you mean? Takuya just talked to you like that, he even shouted at you"

That was the last of Sarah Takuya ever heard, he would have said it was a good thing but no one deserved to be hurt like that, not by Duskmon that Takuya knew from experience.

But it wasn't just Sarah that was passed out, the whole class seemed to be, all expect him, Kouji and the digimon who caused it.

"Your wondering many things now, are you not?"

Takuya turned to face the talker.

"Yeah, I am, but I doubt you'll give me answer" he replied with all the venom in his voice.

"You think so little of me, and I have no need for keeping the answers to your pathetic nonsense questions, so ask?"

"What have you to them?" That wasn't the first question he wanted to ask but it just came out.

"You mean your 'friends'. I sent them into their greatest nightmares; I couldn't send everyone, only people who have no relation to the digital world and us digimon."

"Ok, what's happened to Kouji?"

"Smart, I'll give you that, I expect he couldn't handle the darkness around him, but you can, I wonder why?"

"Darkness doesn't affect me much, not like him, you know that. Who else is left?"

"The legendary warriors are alive and well, and two other that I do not know."

"What did you mean when you said no one talk to you like that and Sarah said something, something in you wanted to answer but you couldn't why?"

"Well, Kouichi got control of the body then, but I soon took control again. He must have heard my thoughts, they weren't the best." He added with a smirk as he started to walk around the classroom.

"What were your thoughts?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"I was planning what to do with you for fun, it's not everyday you find the warrior of fire defenceless."

"What were you planning to do?"

"I was going to hurt what you cared about…let's see, there are your parents but they are of no importance, there are others you care about more. Second place goes to the other warriors and you brother, but their all protected by themselves and others, then first place goes to the warrior of wind."

"What are you going to do with Zoe?" He didn't want to know but be needed to know. He looked at Duskmon and felt it almost as he was in control of the fire. It felt as if he had the power of Agunimon.

"How would you like it if I turned her to the side of darkness?"

"Don't touch her" he said trying hard not to punch the face of his best friend's brother.

"Don't worry; I won't need to touch her for it to happen. It's already happened, three years ago, and you were powerless to stop it." The look Duskmon gave him made all the power he once had leave him and now he was mixture of feelings.

'Zoe turned evil…but she can't have…she alright now…and was when we left…but that was four years ago, that's a long time.'

"Why do you just leave and stop making up lies." Takuya was happy to see Kouji standing up from his chair. He looked better then Takuya knew he felt.

The only other time any of them had seen Duskmon was when they were in the digital world and then they could transform into digimon and none of them felt the darkness. But Kouji could, he always felt the darkness and now that he was defenceless it got to much for him. That's what Duskmon said.

'If he was right about that, maybe he was right about Zoe.'

"Who says I'm lying?"

Takuya saw that Duskmon sword had made its way to Kouji and was held just near his heart.

"Just one push, I could do, and then what will you do? There will be no light for the darkness."

"You won't do it Duskmon, Kouichi is still there and he won't let you."

"That's right I won't" Kouichi blood red eyes were turning back to their normal blue colour but the darkness was not changing. His voice also came back to normal.

Kouji looked as if he was feeling better. 'Kouichi's controlling the darkness and Kouji's dealing with the extra darkness.'

That's when a dark light took the classroom over. It might have taken the whole school but Takuya didn't know. The light became a ring that surrounded Kouichi and it held the spirits of Loewemon and JägerLoewemon.

Just before Kouichi could grab his rightful spirits and tainted ones had a bit more to say. Kouichi's voice changed back and the eyes looked bloodshot.

"I won't ever leave; I've always been there and always will, ask Kouichi if you don't believe me. And a reminder when you meet the others. Tell them that I said it'll be different this time."

*******Kouji's POV*******

Duskmon finished what he said and Kouichi took the spirits. Even though Kouichi was in pain it was that that bothered Kouji.

The way the digimon had said his brother's name it sounded like he respected Kouichi and understood everything that happened to him. He said that Kouichi knew Duskmon was around but why wouldn't he say anything. Duskmon said others, who were they and it seemed as Duskmon knew something about them. Lastly he said that there were two others that knew about Digimon in the school, and that Shinya was protected by something.

'Maybe he's related to Takuya and that's why?' he asked himself but he doubted that was it. 'And who was the other person that was awake.'

He couldn't look at Kouichi lying on the floor. Changing from himself to Duskmon to Loewemon. He couldn't look at the bodies on the floor that were there until Kouichi helped them.

Kouji needed someone that wouldn't judge him, wouldn't ask what happened to Kouichi, and wouldn't ask why he left class. Without knowing he had already walked out of the classroom, he didn't know where he was going until be reached the door of a classroom.

But what he saw he didn't expect. All he wanted was to see Relena. He thought she would be on the floor and living a nightmare, but she wasn't. She was standing in the middle of the classroom and Zoe wasn't there. He could see she had her back to him and he thought he saw a white cat in the corner. But when he looked again it was gone.

'Odd'

He saw Relena and was first relieved that she didn't share the same fate as her classmates but then fear surrounded him.

'She was the other person. And probably part of the other group.'

He could bare to look at her face. He didn't want to think about why she knew digimon or what side she was on. He didn't think there was a war, but Kouichi got his spirits back so there had to be.

He turned away and walked back to his class to find everyone sitting up. Kouichi looked drained but no one could remember what happened. The acted like they normally did, but Kouji couldn't think normally.

He liked Relena. He just realised that. When he thought about it he couldn't fight her, what if he had to, had to hurt that angelic face or damage the blonde hair.

He thought about how Takuya felt and what might happen if Zoe did turn evil. Takuya would have to fight against her if he didn't join her. Who would he actually blame if she did turn evil?

Duskmon? He seemed the obvious choice but what if it was deeper then that

Kouichi? Duskmon was a part of him

Relena? He didn't know why but he felt she was involved, even though he didn't what to admit it.

**Review!!!!**


	10. Author's note

**Authors note**

**Hi, it's me.**

**I got 1335 Hit's. Yeah**

**However on a slightly sadder not I'm taking a break from LW and DATS due to writers block. However it is not disconnected and I will start it very soon. Just as soon as I get ideas. I'm thinking them finding out now. Anyway I'm waffling.**

**So just thought I'd tell you, and I'll still be on fanfiction as I'm writing my new story for the time being. It's still got Takumi for all you Takumi fans and some other couples I like.**

**Bye: Deepsrani**


	11. Spirits Come Forth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Digimon. **

**Chapter 9: Spirits Come Forth**

**Hi there everyone, hopefully this chapter will clear up any misunderstandings. Basically what's going to happen is that The Legendary Warriors will get their spirits. I'm putting a timeline for people who aren't following. Even I'm getting confused.**

**5 years ago- LW came back from DW**

**4 years ago- Zoe joined DATS and DATS was restarted**

**3 years ago- Zoe turned evil and Duskmon came back. **

**Thx Deepsrani. **

******Kouji's POV*******

Kouji was walking home with the other Legendary Warriors boys. Takuya still hadn't told anyone what happened and nor had Kouji as he only caught the end of the conversation as he was in pain from the darkness. He only heard Duskmon's plan for Zoe and he could tell that Takuya wasn't going to like them.

But Duskmon said that it had already happened, and that's what caught Kouji on edge. He said it as if he himself had witnessed it happening, but then why didn't Kouichi say anything when Zoe first came to the school. And why was it, that Duskmon was the only one that picked up on it. It Duskmon knew then why didn't Kouichi.

There was something else bugging the boy, something that he didn't want to think about.

"Hey, Come on, No More School For one week. It's time to celebrate!" The voice of his best friend, made him snap out of his thoughts. He turned to face the Takuya and the others and hadn't noticed that they had stopped walking.

"Celebrate what?" He countered. He didn't feel like celebrating when his enemy told him that Zoe was an evil bitch and that Relena could be someone that he might have to fight and defeat.

"What are you talking about? Of course we can celebrate." JP said not really catching on. It wasn't his fault that no one told him or Tommy what happen.

"He came back" Kouichi said so lifelessly that he wondered how much of Kouichi's energy went in reclaiming power.

"Who?" Tommy asked

"Duskmon?" He said trying to answer his own question. He looked at Kouichi just like JP was looking at him. Takuya and Kouji already knew what happened and Kouji knew that Takuya couldn't face Kouichi yet, just like he couldn't.

All Kouichi gave was a nod and when JP asked what else happened he said he didn't remember. Tommy asked Takuya and he explained, and to Kouji's amazement talked about what he said about Zoe.

Luckily the two boys didn't dwell on the subject any further and Kouji was glad that Zoe wasn't there. But that brought back unwanted thoughts. Thoughts he wanted to lock away and no think about again.

'Why would Relena know about Digimon and if she did was it a good thing? Maybe I can tell her that I know that she knows. But that won't work she'll just deny it like you would. OK. Maybe I can tell her that I'm a legendary warrior and then she'll tell me what she is or who she is.'

"Stop with that look!"

"What look?" he asked back

"That look that tells me you're planning something that you hope will work but you know won't."

'That's why Takuya's my best friend' he thought with no resentment or sarcasm.

They past Kouichi house, and the two twins walked in. It was Kouji's turn to stay over at Kouichi's house. They always did that. One holiday they stayed at Kouji's and the other at Kouichi's.

*******The Next Day …Takuya POV*******

Takuya woke up knew that his parents had left. Last night they were talking about how it's not fair that he and Shinya always got breaks and they didn't.

Speaking of Shinya, Takuya noticed changes in him, they were only but changes none the same. He was more independent, he didn't really stay with them at lunch times and he went off to a classroom. Takuya thought he was becoming a loner but then he only went for 10 minutes towards the end so he probably just wanted to have some alone time. Shinya also didn't stay home that much, he did stay but not as much as he used to. Takuya wondered where he went and he answered that he went to the park or to some friend's house. And Takuya believed him. He also ate more food. By ate he means that Shinya took food, the normal amount at dinner time or breakfast time, then would come back and take food to his room, not that Takuya could say anything, he always did that.

Takuya walked out of bed and went through the normal routine he did every day, only this time much slower. He went to eat breakfast, when he saw a fluttering piece of paper held onto the fridge by a magnet. He read the content and seemed happy about what it said. Shinya wasn't going to be home until later that day. The note said at one and therefore he had three hours home alone.

He went to the phone when it started to ring itself.

"Hello, Takuya Speaking."

"Hey, it's Tommy."

"Oh, Shinya just went out."

"I wasn't calling for him, I just needed to talk to someone and you're the first person I thought of."

"Um, Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

"I think the spirits are coming back." He said it with no emotion which made Takuya think about whether getting their spirits was a good thing.

"Do you want to come round and talk about it, I haven't eaten breakfast and I think the toast is going to burn."

"Alright fine, I'll call everyone."

"Cya Tommy"

"Laterz."

Takuya put the phone down and went to put some new bread in the toaster. He then neatened up the living room and sat down to watch TV. He watched about half an hour of TV before the doorbell rang. He left the TV on and opened the door to meet a 16 year old girl.

"Um, Hello, I'm looking for Shinya, is he around?" She had green eyes and they weren't even looking anywhere. She just leaned against the door and waited for answer.

"He left, said he'll be back by one."

"Do you know where he went? I've got to tell him something."

"I'm I think the park or library."

"Ok thanks. Bye." Takuya saw the girl turn round and walk out of the gate just as Tommy and JP were coming.

"Who was that?" JP asked as he looked at the retreating figure

"Who should I know, she didn't even leave her name just said she wanted to see Shinya."

"Oh, I wonder why?"

"Again Tommy I say, how should I know? Let's go inside."

They walked into the living room but then they didn't know what to do. Kouji and Kouichi weren't here yet, and there was an uncomfortable silence. No one knew happened to Kouichi, and no one knew what would happen to him or his brother.

They sat in silence and watched the TV. Takuya wanted to talk toTommy and ask him why he wanted to meet up but knew if he did the boy would start to tell him and it wasn't fair on the twins if they didn't know what was happening. It wouldn't be fair on Zoe if she didn't know what was happening. She would want to know what was happening and she might know what would happen in the future.

Her parents knew about the digital world, and therefore they would have had experience. But what did they have experience with, he didn't know why Tommy wanted to make everyone meet and he didn't he didn't know why Kouichi got possessed. He was pretty sure that they couldn't help with that.

It seemed like forever when the twins finally reached the house. Kouichi seemed in better shape then the day before. Kouji, however, looked as if he hadn't slept that night.

"Why are we all here?" Koji asked.

"Tommy said that the spirits are coming back." Takuya answered.

"Then why isn't Zoe here?"

"I don't think she's coming." Tommy said.

"Why?" The goggle head asked.

"When I called her it went into voicemail, and then I got a call from Relena saying Zoe couldn't go leave her house until school started again."

"OK." JP answered uneasily. Takuya wondered why she couldn't leave her house; it wasn't as if she was going on holiday or anything she would have told them.

"So let's start then." Koji said coldly. "It's not as if this is a press conference that we need everyone here or we can't start. And don't say we can go to her house because none of us knows where she lives." He added when he saw Takuya try to say something.

"Ok, well I'm only saying this once so listen. I was in the boy's toilets because I had to do my cap, when I heard this boy say that a digimon called Cubbymon had to go back into the digivice." Tommy concluded

"So basically were all here because Takuya thought it was important to tell us that someone in our school has a digimon." Koji said coldly again.

"What's with you today? You're so cold, just like when we first went to the DW" Takuya screamed at his best friend.

"Maybe we need to toughen up, Tommy said on the phone that our spirits are coming back, so there is obviously something wrong in the digital world, but you don't think of that do you your just happy because you get your spirit back. It doesn't matter that the spirits themselves couldn't do anything." Koji countered.

Takuya fell quiet. It was true he was so caught up in getting the flame spirits he didn't think about why he was getting them.

"Was that it, because I out of here." Koji said and walked out of the room not bothering for an answer.

"I better go, make sure nothing happens to him." Kouichi said and walked out after his younger brother.

"I have to go, I told my mum I'll be back in an hour, we're going ice skating." Tommy said.

"I'm sure you'll love that." JP called after him.

"There's no point of me staying her, no offence Takuya." JP called and left.

'How can everyone just leave like that?' he thought to himself.

******* Shinya's POV*******

He was sitting in the bench in the deepest part of the park. No kids ever came here and that's how the 13 year old liked it. Cubbymon was playing and Shinya was on his phone.

"Something's coming." Cubbymon called and stopped playing with the squirrel he had found.

Shinya looked around there was no one there and he would know. There were bushes around the whole bench and the little grassy play area. To his right the bushes began to move a little, and then he saw a pink bird.

"You scared me; Cubbymon was getting ready to fight."

"Sorry about that, thought you'd know it was me." Kristy called back.

"It's hard."

"You'll need to learn, especially now."

"Why now?"

"The legendary warrior spirits are coming back. Zoe got hers four years ago and Duskmon came back yesterday."

"Duskmon came back?" He said. Shinya didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"Yes, it's wonderful, but Zoe's having bad effects."

"Yeah what's happening with her now?"

"She's still at home; it's only a matter of time before she breaks free and goes against us."

"Why would she go against us?"

"You haven't read the file have you?"

"No, you need clearance."

"When you get back, tell Marcus you need to see them. I'm amazed they haven't let you read it let you spend everyday with them."

"Ok." He said uneasily.

Shinya saw something, from the corner of his eye.

"I better go." Kristy said, she saw it to, and knew what it was.

"You need to track your brother, and be there when he gets his spirit, just don't do anything stupid."

"Why would I do something stupid?" he asked but she and Biyomon were already leaving.

*******Next day…Koji's POV*******

Koji woke up earlier then his brother on that Saturday, and had nothing to do. His friend wouldn't have been awake now and even if they were he wouldn't have been able to leave Kouichi here alone.

His mum had gone to work and wasn't due back for a couple of hours. Koji went to Kouichi's computer and wanted start some of his homework, but he only turned the computer on when the screen changed and a picture of Lobomon appeared.

"We need you help again." Lobo called and before he could reply he felt a surge of power like when he first got his spirit.

He walked towards the window to see Relena and a white cat sitting on the tree branch outside. Before he could even think about what she was doing outside his brother window, a dark light and overtaken him and he went into a dark place.

*******Tommy POV*******

Tommy was sitting watching TV. He thought it was unfair that he left Takuya's house to go ice skating but then his brother goes that he's going on a date so they couldn't go. His mum wasn't any better she just went that they will go tomorrow. So that's why he was sitting on the coach waiting for his brother to get off the phone.

"Alright kiddo let's go, you got your skates?" Mat asked. (No idea what his name is)

"Course I have." He shot back.

"I don't know what fascination you have with ice now." His brother said as they sat into the car. "you put ice in everything and you love everything cold, it's slightly weird."

"Just slightly?" He loved annoying his brother.

"Fine, it's so weird I can't describe how weird it is, don't you ever get cold?"

Tommy laughed to himself. "Never."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride listening to his dad playing his old songs.

"Right here's money, now I want you to be careful. Mat look after your brother he can't skate that well."

"Are you kidding dad, Tommy skate way better then me, and he only started five years ago and even then he was good." Mat called as he took the money from his dad.

"I'm going to go and put my stakes on."

"Fine, but I'm not skating today, it's too cold. I'll just sit inside and watch." Mat called back.

Tommy was staking for about 10 minutes and then everything changed.

The machine that kept the ice frozen broke and the ice started melting instantly, which wasn't meant to happen. All the skaters were going to the building next to the rink but Tommy wasn't thinking about that.

His mind was a complete blank and the only thing that was on that mid of his was the two spirits if ice that were in the icy water.

The ice had melted everywhere on the rink expect where he was standing. He walked towards the end of the rink where he had seen them, and he couldn't hear he's brother telling him to stand still and not to worry.

But he was worrying, he didn't want anyone else to get the spirit, they might not be able to control it.

Where he was stepping ice formed as a little floor to keep him from falling in. But then he leaned forward and that when he came back to his senses, but it was too late, he fell face first into the water and didn't reach the bottom. It was an endless chasm.

He didn't even notice the brunette girl and the pink bird on the side of the rink.

*******JP's POV*******

JP left his house later then he would have wanted to. His mum had told him to go and get some food from the nearest store and he said when he program finished, and he stayed for an hour after that too. His mother had to pull the plug out of the TV to get him to move.

JP walked down the street and went and got two bags of food, they were having a party and unfortunately his friends weren't invited. His mum said family only and therefore he would have to stay at home until midnight with a bunch of adults and little babies.

After an hour he was walking back home, he was at the gate to his house when he heard the first of the sound of thunder. He felt an impulse to follow it, but there wasn't any direction to go in. he walked into his house and put the bags in the kitchen when he heard the thunder again. He turned to face the glass door that led to the garden. And then he saw the lightening, which was weird because light was faster then sound.

He walked out of the house and went to the outside part of the garden. He followed the sound and the sight until he had walked for about half an hour. He had reached an old electrical talon **(I don't know what it's called, it's the thing that conducts electricity)** that he didn't even know existed.

There was a weird force that attracted him to touch it. It was the same thing that pulled Tommy into the water and the force that made Koji first turned his brother's computer on.

He was about when something inside him asked him if it was a good idea. But the pull was to strong and he thought he was going to be electrocuted. But instead he felt power. The same power he felt when he turned into Beetlemon, but then why was that little part of him not liking what was coming.

*******Takuya's POV***** (Again)**

"Takuya, get off your phone and get your brother." His mother called from the kitchen. It was four o'clock and Shinya said he would be back by two. He had gone of the day before, and he was off today to. Yesterday Takuya had to go to find him to, and he was at the park. Well not at the park exactly, he was actually leaving, but it was the same thing to Takuya. **(I know I'm extra).**

Takuya walked down his road, past Tommy's house at the end and turned into the entrance of the park. He couldn't see his brother anywhere and none of his friends were there either. He walked down the stone pathway that had been made to go into the deepest part of the park. He reached the end, and he sae a couple of teenagers from his school playing football.

"Hey, Takuya wanna play?" One of them asked. He would have normally agreed but he needed to find his brother.

"Nah, I'm good, you carry on."

He did a double take and went back form where he came. He was looking at the ground when he saw a pair of footprints leading into a bush. Curiosity got the better of him and he moved the bush leaves.

He saw a little dog thing playing with a ball and a boy with brown hair sitting on a bench, talking on a mobile phone.

**(Cubbymon can't sense him because he's not a digimon. Technically). **

"He vanished? The boy was saying, by the looks of he had stumbled in on the middle of a conversation.

"You look out then…oh well…Kristy talked to me about that. She went I have to track him…That's what she said…I'm not about to do something stupid, I am not my brother." Takuya's mind got bored of the conversation. But something was still bugging him from what the boy was saying. The boy said 'brother' and Takuya wondered if the 'brother' knew what this boy was doing; tracking people, playing with dog things, hanging out in a park apart from everyone else.

"I'll be fine you worry too much…Cubbymon's just playing" The boy said Cubbymon; then this boy was the same boy that Tommy saw. "…he's still asleep…effects of transformation maybe…" before the boy could say anything else, the Cubbymon came up to the boy's leg and tapped on it.

"Shinya, there someone behind you."

'Did the dog digimon just say Shinya?' Takuya asked himself. But he didn't have time to dwell as the boy turned around with the phone in his hand.

"I think I just blew my cover." Shinya said to the person on the phone as it only took him a second, maybe two, to recover.

"You have a lot to explain." Takuya said pointing a finger at his younger brother.

"You first." Was all Shinya said and he nodded his head towards he finger Takuya had just pointed with. Takuya looked at it and saw it was on fire.

"Ah hell." The older brother said.

"You should swear in front of Cubbymon, he's too young."

"What!"

******* Keenan's POV*******

Keenan was rooted to the spot. He was standing a little away from JP but he didn't miss anything of what was happening.

JP had digivolved into Beetlemon, and he looked as if he was planning to go to town and destroy places. Thomas had called him and said not to interfere, but he had to. Beetlemon was going to destroy building and hurt people. The area that had been his home for six years.

Beetlemon had knocked over the talon with Lightening Blitz and had left the area to go towards the town just as Keenan thought he would.

"We have to top him before he gets there." Falcomon said from beside him.

"I know but I can only think of one way." Keenan said back. And it was a plan he didn't want to use. Beetlemon was a legendary warrior therefore powerful, and using the wrong strategy could end up in disaster.

"We haven't got a choice. Everyone will get hurt. This isn't what a legendary warrior is like but he's out of control." Falcomon argued.

"Fine you win. DNA Full Charge." Falcomon then changed into Crowmon.

"OK Crowmon, we only have a maximum of a couple of attacks before he understand what's happening. If we can just get him to fall down and keep him calm maybe it might work."

"You think so."

"If not that then we can always dump him in water." He said with a little laugh.

"Let's go." Keenan said.

"Savage Emperor." Crowmon called and the attack hit Beetlemon just where he wanted. Beetlemon was down, and all they had to do was keep him there.

"Black Feathers." Blackness was now all over them, so all Beetlemon could do was stare into darkness.

"That was easy." Falcomon called, after he dedigivolved, which was after Beetlemon turned into JP.

"It was only because he had no idea what was happening, after he will get better." Keenan called back. He looked up what he was writing.

"What are you writing?" Falcomon asked.

"A note, he needs to tell the others, that's now two out of five have got their spirits."

"Don't you mean three out of six?"

"I mean two Zoe isn't even part of us anymore."

******* Kristy's POV*******

"Shouldn't we do something?" Biyomon asked.

"What can we do, I don't want to go swimming in this skirt. And what help will we be there, lets just wait until he come back up."

"Hey did you see where that little boy on the ice went?" Kristy turned to see a boy looking for Tommy; she wondered if it was his brother, they came together.

"I didn't see him maybe he inside." She lied, pointing to where everyone else was.

"Thanks." He said looking away; she knew he already checked there.

"You should have helped him." Biyomon said once he was out of sight.

"What could I say, your brother fell into the water, and after he turned everything he stepped on into ice. That will really go down well." She finished sarcastically.

"Something's coming." Biyomon said starting to fly.

"Get down here." She replied pulling on one of his wings. "What's coming?"

"A really powerful digimon and more then one."

Kumamon flew out of the ice and landed on the melted ice rink.

"Crystal freeze." Kumamon attack and for a second Kristy thought that the attack was for Biyomon but a Meramon was on the other side of the rink to her and the attack was for him.

The one attack knocked the fractal code right out of Meramon. "By the power of ice. I purify you." But the voice had no emotion. (I don't know what they say. HELP!)

When Kumamon turned towards them and Kristy saw his eyes, they were a pale grey and Kristy thought she could see the endless ice inside them.

"DNA Full Charge." Kristy called out but her eyes were still locked with the warrior of ice, as if breaking contact means they were in danger.

"Garudamon, take us away from here." She ordered and then felt a claw grab her, then saw another grab Kumamon. She expected him to do something but he didn't. They landed on a rooftop of a building Kristy didn't know.

"I'm really sorry for this Kumamon." Kristy said.

"Wing Blade." Garudamon said and Kumamon was knocked over.

"Phoenix Claw." The attack left Kumamon on the floor.

"Blizzard Blaster." Kumamon fought back and the ultimate digimon was no match for a legendary warrior.

"We need to take this up a notch." Kristy said. " DNA Charge, Overdrive."

Garudamon changed into a golden bird.

"Life Force" Phoenixmon said and Tommy snapped out of his trance.

"What happening?" He asked looking around.

"You need to be careful next time; you would have hurt lots of people with what you were doing. You got your spirit; just keep it under control next time." Kristy added when she saw Tommy's confused expression.

"There was something there, under the water. It looked like a wooden puppet, but it vanished when I reached the bottom." He was saying.

"Are you sure?" Biyomon asked.

"Not really, I only saw a shadow."

"That's OK; I suggest you meet up with your brother." Kristy said turning away. "Biyomon Capture." She said, which she thought would be harmless.

"Wait!" Kristy turned around. "Do you know a digimon called Cubbymon?" Kristy knew she hid her surprise well because when she said that she didn't he agreed and didn't venture further into the topic.

*******Shinya's POV*******

"Shinya, who's that?" Cubbymon asked.

"My brother." was all he said and he knew Cubbymon understood. "I want you to blast him."

"What no, don't let him hit me." Takuya said. Backing away, but he fell on a loose tree root.

"Sorry Shinya's brother but I was given an order. Paw Blast." **(It's made up. Just like Cubbymon). **

'The attack didn't hurt him' Shinya thought. The boy knew what he was doing. Because the fire attack merged with the fire around his brother and the spirits of flame appeared before the both of them.

"Go on take it." He saw Takuya face, it was like he wanted to but didn't want Shinya there when he did. "That's an order!" he roared.

"You can't order me around!" Takuya shouted.

"Then you won't mind me taking it." He knew Takuya wouldn't want to part with his other half.

"I'll do it, just don't expect anything special."

"Why would I, it's you right."

As Takuya touched his spirit, something happened that Shinya couldn't describe, it was like everything caught on fire, and he himself was burning. He wondered what it would have been like for Takuya.

His brother changed into a being that Shinya had only seen in pictures, but now he was seeing the real deal and he didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

"So you thought you could take it just like that." A cold voice called from behind Shinya and suddenly all the heat he was feeling turned ice cold.

Shinya turned and saw Icedevimon. On one side was fire and the other side was ice, and he was caught in the middle.

"Shinya move." Cubbymon said pushing Shinya to one side, with as much strength as he had.

"Yeah" He picked up his partner all the while looking at his brother.

"Frozen Claw."

"Pyro Darts." Agunimon said the attack just as Icedevimon finished saying his, and Shinya knew that his brother was in fighting mode. He couldn't blame him it had been 5 years.

The attack hurt Icedevimon just as it hurt Agunimon but the first had more damage in Shinya opinion.

"Pyro Tornado." The attack happened so quick that Shinya almost missed it.

"Avalanche Claw." But the warrior of fire moved out of the way, that attack hit the bushes behind which turned to ice.

Agunimon walked towards Icedevimon. "You're going to be sorry you ever messed with the Warrior of Fire." He said, and with that he grabbed one of the other Digimon's huge arms and through him over his shoulder so he landed in the newly iced bushes.

"I told code Digitize." With that, the data from Icedevimon went into the red and black D-tector.

"Cool Huh." Takuya said turning to his little brother.

*******Relena's POV*******

Relena was sitting on the tree outside Kouichi's house. She needed to check on a Legendary Warrior and she ended up with Koji. Kouichi didn't need a person he already got his spirit and DATS trusted him, to keep it under control, however powerful it may be.

Zoe didn't need anyone looking after her while she got her spirit as she already got, but she did need someone there constantly with her. Relena knew it wasn't fair that her best friend was chained onto a four poster bed in her own house, but needs must. And it was a must that Zoe didn't get out of her deep sleep.

But Relena knew it was a matter of time until she woke up and when that happened she would be very angry. Angry with her, her mum, dad, friends, family, all of the digimon, everyone who took part in it and everyone she thought took part.

The branch she was sitting on wasn't uncomfortable, but she didn't like. Gatomon seemed at home though and she was happy about that. Koji just looked like he fainted but she doubted that highly, and she couldn't burst into the house and disrupt whatever was happening to him. However bad.

*******Koji's POV*******

Koji imagined the place where he was before he opened his eyes. The sand was under his fingers and he could hear the sea. It wasn't the noise that you would he the seaside, it was darker, when the waves hit the rocks it sounded like something was dying and it hurt him to even stay there.

He opened his eyes, but there was no colour, just shades of grey. The ocean was black and the sand was a murky shade of grey. There was no colour as far as he could see.

"Hey Strabimon, how you doing?" Scubamon called out and Koji looked around for the digimon he was talking to. He didn't realise it was him until Scubamon hit him in the ankles and asked him if he was newly hatched or something. Koji or Strabimon knew it was meant to be an insult. The digimon walked away into one of the dark caves.

'This it's what it's like to have a rookie form.' Koji thought to himself. 'I don't why Takuya complained so much, it's not so bad.'

Koji walked around the area. It was hurting him but he had learnt to deal with the darkness when he took the spirits of darkness in the digital world, and the incident with Duskmon was a wake up call for him.

"Your not one of the normal digimon, here from the Dark Ocean." A voice said behind him. The digimon wore a red cloak and hid it's face, expect for the eyes, which stood out in the darkness around them. Two white horn, came out of the digimon's head.

'So this is the Dark Ocean'. He turned around to be face with a digimon much larger then his rookie form.

"I'm just passing." He said casually as if he was always here, which he wasn't.

"You don't know how to leave, me either." The digimon sat on a rock and to Strabimon he looked vulnerable and defenceless.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly, he didn't want the digimon to think he had won so easily.

"I was wrongly imprisoned several centuries ago."

"That a long time, it must have been something really bad."

"I didn't do anything, I was wrongly imprisoned like I said, but with your help we can both leave."

Strabimon didn't know what to say. This digimon needed his help and as a legendary warrior he had to help the digimon he had been given the power to protect. There were exceptions to that belief, as in people who wanted to hurt others for personal gain, like Lucemon and the Royal Knights.

He decided to go along with it, until he knew more about what to do.

"Very well, come with me." The digimon got up and Strabimon noticed he didn't say thank-you. He thought maybe that the digimon thought he had this rookie digimon under his power.

They walked to where Strabimon had woken up.

"This is where the Barrier of the worlds is the weakest, I can go home from here."

"You mean the digital world?"

"Why yes of course." Something about the way he said it made Strabimon highly doubt it, he couldn't the digimon expression.

"Who are you?" Strabimon asked.

"Daemon." He answered.

"Who imprisoned you?"

"Those darn digidestined." He replied with a fury that ended with the waves crashing on the rocks. "No hurry up!"

'This guy's impatient.' He thought bitterly.

"Don't do it, Strabimon." A voice called from behind him, and he was sure there wasn't anyone there a minute ago. It wasn't an impatient voice, not one that sounded like it shouldn't be there. The voice sounded as if the voice commanding and knew what was happening and what should happen next. He turned around to see several eyes staring at him. Duskmon.

"What are you doing here?" Duskmon asked. It wasn't the same tone he used the last time they were in the digital world, when he tried to kill them, or when they were in classroom and Duskmon had a sword on him. No, the voice sounded more protective, more caring, the voice sounded more like the Kouichi he knew.

"Why?" Strabimon countered, it might he Kouichi, but he needed to be sure."

"This is my area, I come here when I please, but it's dangerous and I can't have my little brother wondering around, talking to people I don't particularly like. And that's putting it lightly."

"How can you come here all the time? And this guy's Daemon, he just wants to go home."

"Is that what he told you? Look Strabimon, like I said this is my domain and that means I know everything about what happens or happened here. He was imprisoned by the digidestined, Kazemon's parents." He said pointing a finger towards Daemon who was sitting back on another rock. Strabimon noticed he said Kazemon and not Zoe. He thought it was for safety but something was bugging him.

"Yes, fine you caught me, but I suggest you let me out." Daemon said getting up. Instantly he lost the vulnerable aura around him and it became deadly power but Strabimon didn't budge, and nor did Duskmon. But he was apparently always here. But he'd only come back three days ago.

"You have no power here, Daemon, so don't tell me what I should do." Duskmon said, looking powerful and cruel.

"I have been here longer then you."

"That may be but now I'm here and you will not be let out." He said it as if nothing could change his mind.

"And why not?"

"What makes you think I will?"

"Because if you don't I will delete your little friend here." He didn't need to indicate who he was talking about. Strabimon knew it was him.

"You can't delete me, I'll digivolve, and then you'll be sorry." Strabimon said, but the look on Duskmon's face made all the bravery rush out of him. "What?"

"You can't digivolve here, that's why I didn't want you to come. Your element is light, but here is basically all made of darkness, you understand."

Strabimon did understand. The darkness weakened him to a state that couldn't digivolve. Gave him a form that required the least amount of power, And just as he was weak, Duskmon was all the more powerful.

"I didn't come here because I wanted to, I got teleported, and I didn't even know this was the Dark Ocean until Daemon told me." Koji complained, he didn't want to make it seem like his older brother was better then him. But instead he sounded much younger then he actually was.

"The end result was the same, now I need to finish with this waste of data that is taking up space in my world."

"Give me your best shot." Daemon challenged.

"Deadly Gaze." The attack hit, and Strabimon thought it would take more then that to affect Daemon but it didn't. The attack hit him and Daemon staggered back a couple of place. Behind him was a rock so he fell over.

"No more Mr nice Digimon." Daemon said and the Cloak came off.

"Evil inferno." The attack hit Duskmon, and he was thrown back. "You actually think you can beat me, I'm a mega digimon."

"I don't care, Deadly Gaze." Daemon dodged the attack and somehow came up behind Strabimon.

"Understand Duskmon, or this little wolf gets it." He put one of his claws to Strabimon's throat.

"Fine." Duskmon says. Strabimon was about to say he shouldn't give up but he knew Duskmon knew what he was doing. Duskmon made a hand movement and a small dark portal was made in the air. It was above the ground but low enough to walk into.

"Don't think I will thank you." And Daemons walked into the portal. It closed behind him.

"Where did he go?" Strabimon asked.

"Digital world and you are going to the real world. Don't ever think you can come here again, it's dangerous and I might not find you next time." Duskmon said and opened another portal. This one was white but didn't help the atmosphere of the place.

"Aren't you coming home?"

"Course I am, but I have another way to leave."

"Which way?"

"You don't need to worry about that little brother."

"But…" He didn't get to finish because Duskmon had snapped his fingers and a Scubamon pushed Strabimon into the portal.

It was different to how he came. He could see the whole of the dark ocean, the cliffs, cave tops, stumps, skies, water and the castle.

'It's probably where Duskmon lives when he comes here.' He thought, but he wanted to know when he started coming here.

*******Relena's POV*******

Relena sat from ten in the morning which was when Koji fainted. His mother came in at one and Relena sat for another hour.

That was when Koji came back.

It was a bright light that told her he was back. She was told not to interfere but she felt she had to. She climbed down the tree, hitting some of the tree parts that hurt her knees. Then she ran to the front of the house and rang the door bell.

"Oh Hello, who are you?" A lady asked, and she knew it was Koji and Kouichi's mother.

"Oh screw this. Gatomon."

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism." Relena knew Gatomon had told Ms Kimura what to do already, as the lady walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

Relena closed the door and ran up the stairs. She was about to open the door when Gatomon called out to her.

"Shouldn't I go in the Digivice?"

"No, I can't be bothered and it wouldn't matter it's time they found out."

She twisted the doorknob, and the door flew open. She wasn't breathing hard and her heart wasn't beating fast but she knew she was anxious and didn't know if what was about to happen was good or bad.

"I was wondering when you'd show." Koji said turning away from his brother. He didn't lift his head but she knew it was to her.

"How?"

"I saw you by the window, before I passed out." Then he turned and the navy blue eyes bored into her. Then he tilted his head. "Gatomon, Cool.", and he turned back to her.

"Excuse me, how did you know I was by the window and that this is Gatomon?"

"My eyes work fine, and do I really need to answer that?"

"Whatever, I'm going to get in trouble for this anyway but what he hell, you might want to talk to your friends."

"I guess that doesn't include Zoe." He wasn't looking for an answer and she knew it.

"You heard what Tommy said." She leaned against the doorframe; she didn't what I longer answer too.

"Why can't we meet Zoe?" Now he wanted an answer but she couldn't give one as Kouichi was waking up and not the normal way. He just bolted awake.

"Hey Relena." He said causally.

"Hey Kouichi, anyway I better go. You…" She pointed a finger to the younger twin. "… do what I said, and you can't see her because she in a deep sleep. You know what forget what I said before. You have to talk to your friends, not including Zoe, and make sure Shinya's there, I need a member there." With that she walked out.

*******Koji POV*******

"Got any last words?" Koji asked the white cat.

"Why am I going to be deleted?"

"No, just got any words."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, do what she said and don't tell your mother we were here." And the cat walked out, whipping it's tail."

"What do we do now?" Koji asked.

"I say we do what she told us." Kouichi said, again sounding like the older brother that has taken control.

Koji nodded. "Seems like I got some calls to make." He said grabbing his phone.

**Finished. **

**I now it's long but I got interested and was in the zone so I didn't stop writing. **

**Kouichi has his own area to control. **

**Next Chapter you find out what the story is, and you find out what's happening to Zoe. **

**Zoe's not in the chapter because she's chained to her bed like Relena said. Her parents and their friends meaning digidestined look after her.**

**I know it's dread.**

**Cya**

**Deepsrani**


	12. History Repeating Part one

**Chapter 11: History repeating~ part one**

*******Tommy's POV*******

The 13 year old boy walked into Takuya's house, he was sitting on his computer chair, and Koji had come to open the door. He looked in better health then the last time they had been here. Kouichi was sitting on Takuya's bed.

JP came after 20 minutes but Zoe had yet to appear.

"I wonder if Zoe's coming." Tommy said out loud.

"Doubt it." Koji replied, "Relena said she isn't leaving her house, so I doubt she can come here."

"Oh OK, so that's means were all here." JP stated although it was more of a question to Tommy.

"Not all. Shinya's still coming." Koji amended.

"What why?" Tommy asked. This was his best friend but he didn't want him included in something this dangerous.

"He set up this meeting, well kind of ordered me to call all of you. He said something about the government was I wasn't all that listening. His dog thing is scary when it wants. " Takaya answered.

"But why Shinya?" Tommy persisted.

"I'm part of the government." Tommy turned around to see his best friend.

The other boy walked in and closed the door. He leaned against the wall near the door and kept a phone in this hand.

"Can you please hurry up, I haven't got all day. I have to go to HQ after this." Shinya said not sounding like the one Tommy had known.

"Calm down, the world isn't going to end if you aren't there." A dog like thing said from behind Shinya. Tommy couldn't see why Takuya thought it was scary.

"Yeah, but it will get into a lot of trouble." Shinya countered but it made no sense to Tommy.

"So why are we all here?" JP asked.

"I thought you'd get that by now." Shinya said.

"No one asked you!" Koji shouted.

"Well, I called you all here so deal with it." He shouted back.

"Let's start before something happens like the boy in the bandana getting thrown into a holding cell." The dog called trying to diffuse the situation in the only way Tommy thought he knew how. 

"Fine, tell me about when you got your spirits back." Shinya said smiling.

"We don't have to. You called the meeting, fine, but leave." Koji said back.

"If you want me to go I will. But you'll need to talk about your spirits with guns pointed at you." He said smoothly but Tommy felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Leave it guys. He's got a good reason to be here so let him stay." Kouichi said from his bed. Tommy thought he could see something pass through Shinya's eyes. It looked like he wanted Kouichi to say something like that.

No one said anything; Tommy knew no one knew what to say.

"Ok, as nice this silence is, I have to break it. Believe it or not I have deadline so let's crack on."

"Who's first?" the dog said looking around. He looked like he wanted to pick on someone just for the fun of it. He understood why Takuya didn't like it now.

"Who indeed." Shinya said sounding business like.

'He does it will' Tommy thought.

"Well I know about Takuya." Shinya started. "Kouichi also and Zoe as well. So that leaves Koji, Tommy and JP."

Tommy had enough of this. "Shinya you're starting to freak me out. Just explain what you want. You're my best friend but I feel I don't know you right now." He knew he sounded hysterical.

"Sorry Tommy, but I need to be. You don't get it." Shinya said back sounding like his normal self

"Then explain."

"I'll tell you later, but first can you please tell me."

"Sure." Tommy said smiling. He liked the old Shinya better then the new one.

"Oh, thank you. Shinya spent so long trying to get Relena and everyone to let him take the meeting." Shinya's digimon said back sighing. Shinya sent him a look.

"Who's everyone?" JP asked.

"Classified." The dog thing said and Tommy could see its two front teeth.

"So let's crack on." Takuya said and stopped lounging on the chair. "Any volunteers?"

Tommy volunteered first and talked about how he fought Meramon, although he didn't really know what he was doing. Shinya made a joke about if he ever knew what he was doing and Kouichi agreed. Then he went onto talking about a girl and her digimon called Garudamon, and that was when Shinya's expression changed. It was like he realised something. He carried on saying that the digimon digivolved and beat him.

"Then when I asked her if she knew a Cubbymon she said she didn't."

"Well that was eventful" that was in a tone that said he wasn't impressed.

"Wait, did you say Cubbymon?" Shinya asked missing the detail that the other thing seemed to have overlooked.

"That's me!" Cubbymon shouted sounding happy.

"How did you know who Cubbymon is?" Shinya said dismissing his partner.

"I didn't know it was yours just that there was one that belonged to someone in our school."

"If you had told me sooner I would have wiped your memory." He said it like a joke but Tommy wasn't impressed. He never liked Shinya's jokes. They were too cryptic and you had to be there to know what it was about. "Can't do that now, I guess you had already told them before." He finished and he didn't need to say who they were.

"Can we carry on?" Kouichi said.

"Sure." Shinya answered. "Who's next?" Tommy saw that the twins shared a look and he got the idea they weren't going to talk.

"I'll go." JP said.

JP talked to his story and no one interrupted. Tommy stood up from the bean bag and went to sit on the window sill. He didn't know why he did it but it seemed like something to do. Takuya went to get a drink and Shinya didn't stop him. He came back with six Pepsis and a cereal bar which he gave to Cubbymon. They were about to start when Shinya's red phone rang and he walked out with Cubbymon behind him.

"What does he mean he's part of the government?" JP asked.

"It's pretty self-explanatory." Koji said back.

"He's my little brother, he can't be doing this. I don't even know what he's doing." Takuya said and ran a hand through his hair.

"We could find out." Tommy said.

"Don't do that. He'll know." Kouichi said.

"How do you know?" Koji asked.

"A feeling."

"So we wait."

"We wait."

******* Shinya's POV*******

"Hello." Shinya said answering his phone. He had Cubbymon stand outside the door to the living just to make sure no one came in.

"Hey, it's Keenan, just wanted to know how you're doing." He said happily.

"It's fine. Was that all?" something told him it wasn't.

"Nah." Keenan voice sounded sad. "You need to hurry up and finish. Zoe's getting worse and Thomas thinks it's time for them to know."

"Didn't he say that they shouldn't know?"

"Now he's changed his mind."

"Fine, when should I tell them to go there?"

"You need to bring them tomorrow so you organise it. Think you can?"

"Course, I'll come to the house at one tell Relena."

Shinya turned the call off and walked towards his brother's room. He opened the door and saw everyone was just talking to each other.

"I thought you'd try to listen."

"I told them not." Kouichi answered.

"Thanks." It seemed to Shinya that Kouichi knew what was going on a little bit and was trying to help them he had read the files and before he had helped them.

*******J.P POV*******

Koji had just finished telling his story and some interesting revelations were made. Apparently Duskmon, as in Kouichi, was in charge of the dark ocean. Koji had a rookie level, for which Takuya laughed and Daemon left the dark ocean, which caused a scary sounding snarl from the only digimon in the room.

"Well I'm off. Cya." Shinya said and JP had thought he'd stay for a bit longer. He did when Cubbymon hit his ankles and caused the boy to turn back towards them. "Tomorrow, Relena wants to see you people, so can you come here at twelve."

"Relena already knows us." Tommy answered.

"I know but she wants to talk to you about the legendary warrior thing." JP saw that everyone wanted to ask the boy questions. "Don't ask me question I'm just a messenger."

"A very good messenger if they let you take important meetings." Takuya said smiling.

"And don't you know it." He answered to his older brother.

Shinya walked out and turned towards his room.

"You think he's just a messenger?" JP asked voicing his concern after a uncomfortable silence.

"No, I think he's very much involved." Koji answered in a cold and harsh manner. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for, and by the look on Takuya he knew the older brother wasn't hoping for that answer either.

"I think so to; there would be no way that he just knew about us if he was a messenger." Takuya said.

"But he's a good guy; I mean we won't have to fight him or anything, right?" Tommy asked and JP felt for the little kid. He was stronger know the old Tommy was still there somewhere.

"I don't know, hopefully not." Takuya said and JP knew it would be harder for him.

"He'll be fine. He's had that dog thing for quite some time and nothing bad has come out of it." JP said.

"Yet." Koji added, tensing the room.

"I wonder who everyone is." JP asked changing the subject.

"I've got a feeling it's the ones that were there when we got our spirits or after." Tommy answered.

"Cool, so then we know what's happening and get to meet them." Takuya said happily.

"If you find the people we might have to attack fun to meet?" Koji coldly stated.

"Why do you always think we have to attack other people?" he said getting up from his chair.

"I don't I'd rather that we were happy at the end and not disappointed."

"Happy. You think we can be happy. We have our spirits back which means there trouble as you so rightly pointed out, and we don't even know who were fighting."

"Yes, we do. There's: Shinya, Relena, Zoe and the other two at least."

"We aren't going to fight them."

"Why not, if we have to then we have to. They might be like Lucemon or worse. You want them to take over the world."

"They won't be like Lucemon, and you don't know anything about them."

"And you do."

"We know Shinya; he's the new one I bet. He's got Cubbymon. He cares about everyone and doesn't want them to get hurt."

"You know that how. He's changed and you know it. Admit it, you don't know what been happening to him since Zoe started our school."

******* Kouichi's POV*******

"Don't blame her. It wasn't her fault, what to do know about why Shinya joined the government."

_DATS. _Something in his mind was telling him. It was like he knew what they were talking about but didn't know at the same time.

"All we do know it that he joined and now we have to suffer the consequences."

"What consequences, there are none. He joined end of story. Relena and Zoe joined before him."

Kouichi saw something happening to the two boys as they argued. Takuya was surrounded by a red outline that sizzled and looked ready to burn. Koji was surrounded by a blue and white outline, it shone and he himself had to look away.

"_Not scared are you?" _Some thing said laughing inside him.

"_Not a chance, Duskmon. You don't scare me."_

"_I was talking about your little brother."_

"_Why would I be scared of him, darkness was there before light."_

"_Using my own words against me, I'm impressed."_

"_Don't be."_

"_WATCH OUT." _ Kouichi lost control of his body and felt Duskmon take charge. He hadn't done it often, but when he did Kouichi felt powerful and he couldn't get hurt easily. No one knew when it happened because Duskmon never took complete control; if he did Kouichi might as well have spirit evolved.

Kouichi rolled out the path of a flying chair leg. And felt his feet slide apart and he put down a hand to balance himself. He raised his head and the red eyes saw what was happening. Takuya and Koji were throwing things at each other, and it wasn't a pretty sight. The chair the leg had come from was burned and the beanbag was blasted.

"_That's what you get with people who can't control their power." _Duskmon stated.

"_You can leave now."_

"_I'll be back."_

"So Shinya's got Cubbymon." Koji was saying in between hitting his best friend with light attacks and dodging incoming fire bolts.

"And Zoe's got her spirits." Takuya continued. He threw a fire bolt at Koji but it missed and hit the rug on the floor setting it alight.

"So Relena's got…?" Koji finished.

"_Gatomon." _Duskmon said.

"Gatomon." Kouichi said out loud. It was a mistake as everyone was quiet after the question was asked.

"What!" Tommy asked and sent a layer of ice to the burning wooden floor. It melted but the fire went out.

"_Told you I'd be back."_

"Ah, carp." Kouichi said and bolted out of the room.

Or tried to because before he reached the door everything went dark.

*******Takuya's POV*******

It seemed to the brunette boy that his best friend's brother knew something about what has happening to his brother and the people he worked with. It seemed he knew something about the destruction had could happen and the data that would be used.

But right know he had bigger problems then the sake of the world.

"Will you look at my room!!!" He shouted. "My mum will be back in…" he glanced at the half of clock that was left on the wall. "…30 minutes."

"Hope you like you're messed up room because you'll be seeing a lot of it if you don't fix it up." Shinya said passing in front of the doorway. The little boy's gaze fixed towards the sleeping form of Kouichi on the bed, which was one of the things that had not seen damage in the room. "What happened?" he asked and stepped into the room. He walked over the books on the floor, half of them homework, and came up to the bed.

"He just fainted." Tommy said. Shinya just nodded and to Takuya he looked much older then he was.

"I was going to go HQ, I'll wait." Shinya reached into his jeans pocket and took out a red and gold device. It looked like a d-tector but was different. "Cubbymon realize."

Before Takuya's eyes Shinya's digimon appeared.

"Cubbymon check the perimeter for any digital life." Shinya ordered.

As waited Shinya let out a long whistle as he looked around the room. "You've made a mess haven't you?"

"How could you not have heard?" Tommy asked jokingly.

"The wonders of headphones and really loud music."

"And the fact you were on your console."

"You know me so well." And the two boys started laughing. Shinya seemed to have won Tommy's trust back, but it would be harder for the others.

"Nothing here. Cubbymon said as he went to sit by his owner.

"That's great." Shinya said happily. He took out his mobile phone.

"How can you trust him?" Takuya asked.

"He's good at what he does. I suggest you start to clean up." Shinya answered.

"I'll help." JP volunteered. Together they clean up the room which was basically throwing out all of the books, the chair pieces, fixing the curtains, and putting clothes back in the wardrobe and placing everything to back where it was meant to be.

"Record time." Shinya said. He had been looking into Kouichi's eyes and checking his pulse. "He's alive, but his pupils are dilated, I need to make a call." He got up from the kneeling position and went towards the door. Takuya looked into his eyes and saw his little brother eyes let nothing out. Whatever he was feeling, he wasn't letting let anyone know.

Shinya didn't walk out of the room but towards the window which looked into the front street. He took out his phone and called the number.

*******Shinya's POV*******

'Who dare they, they could have at least taken it off now.'

He was calling HQ and dreading the conversation. He couldn't call Relena she was worried more then anyone at DATS about Zoe and Keenan he couldn't get a hold off. The next choice for him was Kristy and the more he thought about it the better it sounded. He walked over to the window and looked out for any unwanted visitors.

One hand was around his phone which was ringing and the next was around his mind stick which he was gripping tightly.

"Hello." The other person had picked up.

"Hey Kristy, its Shinya." He looked around the room and saw all eyes expect Koji's on him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why haven't you taken the mind control over Kouichi?" he got straight to the point and his voice showed how annoyed he was.

"How do you know?"

"He fainted and his eyes are dilated. Classic signs, you taught me that."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take it off! Restore it back!"

"No! You don't know what it would bring back."

"And you do." He was fighting the urge to scream he was going to do it anyway.

"No, but I wouldn't know."

"Then what's the harm."

"I don't know, I might not work, it's been suck a long time since they were gone, I might overload or not come back altogether."

"But they might come back?"

"Might, Shinya. You still can't do it. Thomas will get so mad at you."

"I don't care." He turned the call off before she could talk anymore. He walked over to where the boy was laying and went to where Tommy was sitting. It was near the wall.

"I need you to get Takuya and both of you refrain Koji." He whispered.

"Why not JP?" his best friend whispered back.

"I have another job for him." Shinya got up from there and went to where JP was.

"Hey." JP said as Shinya put something in his hand.

"Take this, when my mum comes in take her to the living room. Use this mind stick and tell her she was there watching TV and she fell asleep. Tell her to go back to sleep. When she goes to her bedroom, Call my dad and say that Kouichi and Koji are staying over so if he can get food on his way back. When he asks where Takuya and I are, say I've gone to Tommy's house and Takuya's in the bathroom and told you to call so my dad knows before he leaves from work. Once this happens, don't answer the front door. The back door will then get blasted open and if I'm not there by then fight until I get there. Get it." JP nodded.

JP didn't seem to have any words to say and that's how Shinya wanted it. The front door opened and Shinya nodded at JP and he boy walked out of the room.

"Go check." He told Cubbymon and then walked over to Kouichi. Koji didn't seem to want to move. "You need to go, this isn't pretty." He said and braced himself for the reaction. But there was none. Either he was past caring or he didn't know what was happening and felt the need to do what he was told. If the latter was true then Shinya feared for his brother's best friend.

He heard the sound of heals going up the stairs onto the third floor of the house where the master bedroom was. He looked at the phone line in Takuya's room and saw the green light which meant the phone was in use.

"This is going to get ugly." He said and looked behind him to see Cubbymon coming in with the mind stick. "Thanks." He pointed the lens to Kouichi's closed eyes and pressed the last button.

Kouichi's body jerked upwards and started to shake. Not violently but enough to give him the creeps. He sensed Koji make a step forward and he was glad to have Tommy and Takuya stop him. Well mostly Takuya, Tommy made an ice wall which kept the two brothers apart.

The doorbell rang throughout the house and he knew what was coming even before Cubbymon said there were digimon here. He didn't hear anyone going towards the front door and hoped JP would be able to busy until he came.

He knew he couldn't do much but Cubbymon could digivolve to ultimate level but the rest of the members had digimon up to mega level and Keenan's went to mega ultimate, although he never used it much.

Kouichi had stopped shaking but didn't open his eyes. Shinya knew he wouldn't so he went towards the door so he could make sure JP didn't fight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koji asked coldly.

"To help you're friend. Don't worry Kouichi will be fine, he's just getting his memories back. He should he ok. He can't move until it's done so call your mum and say you will be staying here." He said calmly even though he fibre of his body was telling him to run and not explain.

"That's it. You can't order me around."

"If I were you I'd do it now and not while the fights going on." He pointed a thumb towards the phone on the desk behind the door.

"What fight?" Tommy asked.

He didn't answer. He walked out the door and locked it from the outside. He could hear the banging from the inside.

"Stay in there. JP will open the door to come in and then I'll lock it again. I'll let you all out when it's over."

"Open the door now Shinya or I'll tell mum." Takuya demanded but it was weak.

"She sleeping and dad isn't coming home for some time. I had his trip made longer and then he's going to go get food."

"What did you do to them?" Takuya said and Shinya could hear the emotions he was trying to hold back.

"I did what I had to so they wouldn't get hurt." With that he left with Cubbymon following. His first stop was the master bedroom, where he peeped in. his mother was sleeping in her bed, he walked in, picked up the key from the dressing table and walked out locking the door behind him. He had to hold back the tears as he walked to the landing and took JP up to the room and locked the door quickly. The occupants didn't have the time to react.

He had to admire his co workers they took their time looking for another entrance. It gave him time to make sure the people in the house were relatively safe because of his mistake.

*******Kouichi's POV*******

"_Let's take a trip down your forgotten memories." _Duskmon said

*******Takuya's POV*******

"What do we do now?" Takuya asked for the hundredth time and it was getting boring even to him.

"For the hundredth time, I don't know." Koji answered.

"I wasn't asking you."

"For being Shinya's brother you two sure do at different." JP observered.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Shinya came up with the plan about his mum, his dad, not getting me to answer the front, to when I had to fight, what to do with Kouichi and what happened to him. While all Takuya's doing is complaining."

"Hey I take offence in that. My brother isn't like me; that's for sure. I care about getting us out of here, he locked us in here."

"Great job your doing that that." To Takuya's surprise it was Tommy that answered.

"What?"

"Great job your doing at getting us out, I mean. Look I put us in here for our own good, he's going to fight something that might be much more powerful then he is and he's locked us in here for safety. But he isn't safe, so we have to help him. So do some thing about it." He demanded.

Tommy's words shook Takuya to the core. His brother, little brother, was in trouble and all he was doing was going on about how bad it was that he was stuck in his room.

He felt the power he felt when he had gotten angry at Koji and blasted the power towards the wooden door. It burnt into ashes. The three boys made there way to the door. When Koji said he was going to stay he nodded and they made there way downstairs.

*******Cubbymon's POV*******

"It's not your fault." Cubbymon said as Shinya sat down on the floor leaning against the wall.

"It is. If I didn't disobey Kristy and I kept Kouichi's memories locked away…"

"They would have come back another way." Cubbymon looked up at the teary eyed boy. "Please don't cry I don't know what to do."

"I'm fine." Shinya answered using the end of his hoodie to wipe his eyes. "Why is it taking them so long to get here?"

"They don't want to hurt you." Shinya's teary eyes looked up sharply as if he had heard something.

"Someone's coming." And that when Cubbymon heard the creaking on the floorboards. It was coming from the stairs. But there was also a second noise. Coming from outside.

"There something else." The digimon said. But before either of them could react the glass from the window was blasted and both of them were thrown onto the floor.

*******Takuya's POV*******

They were walking down the stairs quietly as there was the sound of a fight going on. Takuya was about four steps from the bottom when he heard the blast and the window smashing.

He jumped down the rest of the steps and ran for the front room. His brother was lying on the floor and Cubbymon was next to him. He made his way towards him, and JP and Tommy came up behind him.

That's when a voice sounding through the gap between them and the blown up window. The two boys helped Shinya up and Tommy held Cubbymon.

"Don't look so tense." The voice called and it sounded familiar but scary and cold and the same time.

"Don't listen to her." Shinya said and Takuya bent to see his injuries. There was few glass pieces on his clothes and his head was bleeding from impact with the floor.

"Shinya were all friends here, isn't that why you chained me up to my bed." She started of friendly but her voice turned venomous as she finished.

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Didn't your little brother explain? They chained me to my bed and didn't let me go. They said it was for my own good, but don't believe them."

Takuya looked between the girl that was floating in the shadows and his brother. He boy had a look in his eyes that Takuya didn't like.

"Go away Kazemon." Shinya cracked out.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Kazemon stepped out and everyone could see her now. She looked exactly like she did in the digital world.

Cubbymon started to growl and demon growl. "Leave it." Shinya said and he stopped.

**Finished.**

**Feel free to ask question, but let me answer some first**

**Kouichi memories will be coming back so you will know what happened**

**Kazemon is evil. She just wants revenge with certain people, Shinya included, before she goes to the master plan.**

**Cubbymon can sense evil digimon that's why he was growling**

**Duskmon will be helping Kouichi get memories back **

**When Duskmon takes control no one knows, he's also the better fighter and more powerful then the true spirits of darkness.**

**Ask question if they weren't answered. **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
